Duty and Honor
by AnivynGuthrie
Summary: When an interesting woman requests asylum at the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan finds himself trying to rationalize his feelings, both old and new. Set during the Clone Wars, starting at Season 5, between "The Lawless" and "Sabotage." AU. Rated M, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Section 1 – Obi-Wan

It had been a fairly uneventful morning. The Jedi High Council was in assembly, considering matters of enough importance to warrant attention, but not so pressing that they created much discussion. Obi-Wan was happy that the meeting wouldn't take very long. He had just gotten in from yet another mission in the Outer Rim and wasn't set to leave for a couple of weeks. He went straight from the hangar to the Council chamber upon arrival and wanted nothing more than to take a nice hot shower, draw the curtains in his room, and sleep for as long as his body and his schedule would permit.

Suddenly, there was a boom so loud that the tower of the Jedi Council actually shook. All assembled grabbed hold of their seats and looked around alarmingly.

A chime on the intercom sounded and a voice far calmer than it should have been said, "Master Windu, if you could please come to the Communications array, we have a situation." The clone sounded as if the situation was typical and nothing was amiss any more than usual.

"What kind of a situation?" Master Windu responded, not nearly as calmly, and clearly of the opinion that something was very amiss.

"Well, sir, you see..." but whatever he was going to say next was drowned out by another loud boom and violent shaking, accompanied by a CS Fighter being chased by a Z-95 Headhunter streaking past the tower so close that it seemed if you could open the windows, you'd almost be able to reach out and touch them.

Just as the two ships passed, the Z-95 fired on the Fighter, making contact with the wing of the other ship and causing a visible amount of damage to the hull. The CS Fighter then banked and changed direction, circling around the towers and heading off in the direction of the Senate while gaining altitude.

The Jedi, in a state of confusion, looked at each other dumbfounded for a couple of seconds. While the Council tower was certainly nowhere near the ground level of the planet, there was no reason for those two ships to have found themselves that low in the atmosphere, not to mention the risk of casualties and damage to property that could result.

Master Windu was the first among them to gather his wits about him, "Master Kenobi, come with me. The rest of you, I suggest you get out of the tower as quickly as possible, just in case those two decide to make an encore appearance."

Windu and Kenobi left the room first, quickly followed by the others. When they got to the Communications Center, a clone, presumably the one who had chimed in on the intercom, gave them a briefing, "We were contacted by the pilot of the CS Fighter, requesting asylum and permission to land at the Temple. Then, out of nowhere, the Z-95 comes into the atmosphere and starts firing on her."

"Asylum? From whom? And why come to the Jedi?" Obi-Wan asked.

The clone shrugged, "Don't know, Sir. Didn't have time to ask before the pilot shut down the channel. You know as much as we do now."

"Is the Z-95 one of ours?" Master Windu asked.

"Negative, Sir. It doesn't match any Republic registration."

Mace looked at Obi-Wan who was stroking his chin. He caught the question in Mace's face and shrugged, "It could be legitimate, but if it were, it seems that they would have attempted to communicate with us by now. More than likely, it's for an organization the Jedi probably shouldn't get involved with," then he paused and added, "On the other hand, the CS Fighter could easily be just as illegitimate, but the pilot is requesting asylum from us. I'm left wondering what our obligation is there and who granting their request temporarily will get us into trouble with."

Mace shook his head and let out a long breath, "There is no easy answer."

"Whatever we do, we need to do it soon. We can't just sit here and see how that will play out, can we?" Another boom, not nearly so bad as the last, shook the Temple.

Mace rubbed his face with his hand, "Can't we? Is there a damage report?"

The clone replied, "The CS Fighter has taken two hits, but so far, nothing major. Don't know how long her luck will hold out, though."

Mace glared at the clone for a second, "That's not the damage report I was talking about."

"Right, Sir," the clone stammered, "so far, no damage to the Jedi Temple or casualties to report. The only damage has been to the fighter, Sir."

Mace looked to Obi-Wan, "What do you think we should do?"

Obi-Wan smirked at him, "I think you already know the answer to that."

Mace considered his options, glanced at the other Jedi and said, "I hope I don't regret this." Then, he told the clone, "See if you can hail the Fighter. Tell them we are temporarily granting asylum. Extend the landing platform on this tower and tell them they are free to land." Then he looked at Obi-Wan, "You're up."

Obi-Wan quickly turned while tapping his communications link on his arm, "Anakin, come in."

After a couple of seconds, a reply, "Anakin here. You're missing a fantastic show out here, Master."

Obi-Wan continued walking toward the hangar as he spoke to his former padawan, "Actually, that's exactly why I'm calling. We're granting temporary asylum to the fighter. I need you and Ahsoka to meet me in the hangar, and hurry. That Z-95 is more maneuverable and probably better armed. I'm surprised the Fighter has lasted this long."

After a few seconds, Anakin responded, "Copy that, Master. Ahsoka and I are already on our way."

After a few more minutes, Anakin and Ahsoka were each getting into a fighter while Obi-Wan was giving them instructions, "Don't fire at the Z-95. We're not sure who they are and we don't need to create an incident. Just hail them and tell them the other ship, and its pilot, is temporarily in Jedi custody. If they want to resolve this issue, they can appeal to the Council," then he added, "Be diplomatic about it."

Anakin gave him a smile, then said, joking, "Sure, you know me, the very model of diplomacy," as he got into the cockpit of his fighter.

Obi-Wan needed not wait too long. As soon as Anakin and Ahsoka hailed the Z-95 and explained the situation, the Headhunter took off out of the Coruscanti atmosphere, leaving his quarry behind. The two Jedi accompanied the CS fighter to the landing platform and into the hangar, where Obi-Wan was waiting for it. Once docked, the pilot waited an uncomfortable amount of time to exit the vessel. Anakin and Ahsoka exited their fighters and went stand next to Obi-Wan while they waited. In the interim, Mace had come up to the hangar to join the other Jedi to find out who their new "guest" was.

Once the landing ramp was down, the swish of black and silver robes greeted the Jedi. Though her lightsaber was still clipped to her belt, the pilot's hands were up in a gesture indicating surrender. Arriving at the foot of the ramp, she took a look at the Jedi standing there and addressed them, "Thank you, Masters. I was not sure that my request would be granted, but you were my last hope. I had to try."

Incredulously, Ahsoka turned to Anakin and half-whispering asked, "Have we just granted asylum to a Sith?"

Anakin shrugged but Obi-Wan responded, "No, she's not a Sith…she's a Blackguard."

The pilot bowed her head to Obi-Wan, indicating that he was correct, "My name is Kayla Vass. I am, or was…it's complicated…an Elite Wilder Marauder with the Blackguard. I'm prepared to cooperate in any way that is necessary to ensure my continued safety here, for however long you deem fit."

"You could start by handing over your light saber," Mace replied.

She nodded and said, "The only reason I still have it is because I wasn't sure if you would attack me if it was in my hand while trying to offer it to you." She unclipped the lightsaber from her belt and handed it to Obi-Wan, "Please, I only ask that you take care of it while I'm here."

"Of course," Obi-Wan said as he took it from her.

"First off, who did we just tick off by granting your request?" Mace asked, probably more strongly than he intended.

Kayla sighed, "Probably no one of consequence, if that's what you're worried about. My guess is a bounty hunter," then she paused and added, "There is a considerable bounty on my head."

Mace shot a glance at Obi-Wan that indicated he was, in fact, already regretting the decision to grant her request. Obi-Wan rubbed his face, feeling himself growing increasingly grumpy over his lack of sleep and now this.

Obi-Wan decided to try and resolve this, or at least come to some point where he could leave it for now, as quickly as possible, "Alright, here's what we're going to do. Anakin and Ahsoka, please escort our guest to one of the assembly rooms." Looking at the Blackguard, he said, "You said you'd cooperate fully. Our first order of business needs to be complete honesty with exactly what you're charged with and why you're here." The Blackguard nodded, indicating that she understood and intended to cooperate. Anakin gestured that she was to follow Ahsoka while he followed the Blackguard.

Once they were out of earshot, looking at Master Windu, Obi-Wan said, "The Chancellor will need to be informed. We don't want to be accused of harboring a fugitive if we can help it."

Mace nodded, "Agreed. I'll inform the Chancellor, personally."

The other Jedi nodded, "If her bounty is that high, it should be easy to dig up a bit of information on her. I'll see what I can find then meet Anakin and Ahsoka and find out what exactly we've gotten ourselves into."

"I'll expect a full report, you know, as will the Council."

"Of course."

The two Jedi departed, each regretting the task set before them.


	2. Chapter 2

D/C: Just in case it's not obvious, I own nothing except the OC. The Blackguard are EU.

A/N: I try to update once a week, at some time during the weekend. If I'm feeling squirrelly, I might throw an extra update in during the week, but that's rare.

* * *

When Obi-Wan walked into the room, he was not happy. She wasn't joking. The bounty on her head was high, exorbitant in fact, indicating that she had managed to make someone important somewhere incredibly angry. The list of charges was exactly what he expected with such a high bounty and given the circumstances – long, repetitive, and detailed.

She was seated on the couch, sipping a cup of tea. Despite her outward appearance, however, he could sense that she was anxious and at least a little fearful. It was understandable. He could also sense that both emotions, while present, were controlled behind a veil of calm and a steadiness that gave her an appearance of poise. Anakin was standing and Ahsoka was seated on the couch near her.

"What exactly are the Blackguard?" Ahsoka asked.

Kayla smiled at her, "Actually, we're…" before she could finish, Obi-Wan interrupted.

"Dangerous," he finished the sentence, "But, not nearly so dangerous as the Sith."

"I suppose that depends on one's point of view, Master Kenobi." She smiled at him. That's when Obi-Wan realized he hadn't properly introduced himself to her. He glanced at Anakin as he passed him to sit opposite her in a chair, "I see I've been introduced in my absence. Or, does my reputation precede me by so much?"

She nodded at Anakin in explanation, "Master Skywalker has already introduced himself and his padawan," she said as she glanced at Ahsoka. Returning her gaze to Obi-Wan, she said, "Your reputations concerning the Clone Wars, Master Kenobi, is well-known, even among those of us who choose not to involve ourselves in your affairs. After I heard Skywalker's name, I reasoned that one of the other two Jedi who met me must've been Master Kenobi. I had a fifty-fifty shot at guessing correctly."

Obi-Wan furrowed his brow, "I see." He gave her a long stare before continuing, "You seem to count yourself among those who have chosen not to involve themselves in our affairs, yet here you are. Do you know what your bounty is?"

She nodded, "Yes."

Obi-Wan had been waiting for more of an explanation and when it didn't come, he could feel the tension already growing in the back of his skull. This was going to be a long day.

"And that would be?..." he prompted her.

"250,000 credits," she answered.

Behind him, he heard Anakin whistle at the amount, then say, "Impressive."

Obi-Wan glanced behind him and said, "Don't encourage her."

"Sorry, Master." He could feel Anakin's rueful smile on him.

"And have you seen the list of charges against you?"

"No, I haven't, but I have a feeling they're quite extensive."

Obi-Wan looked at the list and read them aloud, looking at her after each to gauge her reaction, "Grand theft, possession of stolen property, destruction of stolen property, trespassing, another count of grand theft, bribery, forgery, intent to incite a riot, inciting a riot, kidnapping, and treason. And those are just the highlights." As he listed them, he could see her ticking them off mentally, as if trying to place which charges went where. "What did you do? Are these charges why the Blackguard won't have anything to do with you?"

She took a deep breath, and as she did so, he felt the anxiety and fear in her increase, then subside again. She looked at him, then said, "The Blackguard don't want me anymore not because of the charges, but because of the actions that generated them. We had a fundamental falling out, you could say. That and the bounty on my head makes it impossible for them to protect both me and themselves. They chose to look after themselves, reasoning that I made my own choices and I alone should bear the responsibility for those actions."

"And, what exactly did you do?"

"As you know, and I was going to explain to your padawan here before I was interrupted, the Blackguard seek balance in the force."

Ahsoka asked, "Like the Jedi?"

Kayla answered, "Similarly…" while Obi-Wan simultaneously answered, "No, not even close."

Kayla sighed and continued, "To that end, Marauders within the order are tasked with travelling the galaxy to find and to study any force-traditions we come across and to report our findings back to the base at Mustafar. We believe that by studying a variety of these traditions, both light and dark side, we gain a more holistic understanding of the force."

Ahsoka's interest was clearly peaked, "That sounds incredibly interesting."

Kayla smiled at her, "Thank you, it is."

Obi-Wan glared at her and asked, "Shall I include a charge of "Corrupting the youth" on here as well?"

Kayla looked annoyed while Ahsoka hung her head and said, "Sorry, Master."

The Blackguard continued, "Anyway, in my travels, I was near Suliana when I happened upon a group of slavers who were kidnapping force-sensitives and forcing them into service."

Obi-Wan immediately felt Anakin tense up behind him. She must've sensed it too because she stopped and looked past Obi-Wan and up at Anakin instead. The Jedi Master sighed because he had a feeling he knew where this was going, but urged her to continue, "Suliana is an agricultural planet. And you wanted to free them?"

She nodded, "Yes…only, the nature of Suliana's crops is only tangential to the purpose of the slaves. My reasoning was the same as yours, at first. But, kidnapping force-sensitives in such large numbers didn't make sense if they were only to work crops. Droids can just as easily be used for that. I later found out that certain powerful houses on the planet were processing the slaves for later transport to the Separatists."

Obi-Wan sat back, alarmed at this information, "Are you quite certain?" He thought about the plot he, Anakin, and Ahsoka had foiled not very long ago on Zygerria. Was it so much of a stretch to believe that once that plan had failed, the Separatists would continue to look elsewhere for captives?

Kayla nodded, "Absolutely. I wasn't going to allow them to become property, and I certainly wasn't going to allow them to become cannon fodder in a war that they didn't create."

Obi-Wan crossed his arms and stroked his beard while he considered her. She had a noble grace about her that would otherwise seem to indicate that she didn't regularly associate with slaves, or would bear them much compassion. On the other hand, there was also an incredible amount of determination and defiance in her words that echoed the stubbornness he sensed from her when she spoke of her actions.

"Please, continue. Tell me exactly what you did and spare no details."

"Of course." She told them how she stole a transport ship and made her way to Suliana. Just as Obi-Wan suspected, the slaves were being kept at the plantations of several of the more powerful Houses in the Senex sector. Once she freed the slaves, encouraged by her actions, the slaves decided to burn down the plantations and as much of the fields as they could, while also fighting off guards and the members of the Houses themselves, who were also trying put out the numerous fires. It helped that at least some of the slaves were force-users. Afterward, she and the now freed slaves boarded the transport vessel and escaped. As soon as she could, she went to several sparsely populated planets, dropping off groups of individuals so not to call attention with a sudden influx of refugees. When she was done, Obi-Wan nodded. Her story sounded plausible, at the very least.

"How many people were you able to free?"

"372 people, 274 of whom were force-sensitive."

"Well, that certainly put a dent in their plans, I'm sure. Even so, do you know why your bounty is so high?"

She nodded, "Because I messed with some of the most powerful houses in the Senex sector. My bounty represents the stolen transport vessel, the value in property for the force-sensitive and non-force-senstitive slaves, the value of the lost plantations and fields, and the lost income because of that destruction. Since Suliana is an agricultural planet, and this incident has no doubt affected their economy, I'm guessing that's the charge of treason. Considering all that, I suppose I'm fortunate it's not higher."

Obi-Wan chuckled at that then rubbed his face with his hand, "Honestly, I have no idea what to do with you. Surely, you can understand the predicament in which you've put the Jedi. You're actions, while noble and idealistic, were still highly illegal."

From behind him, Anakin spoke up, "Master, we can't turn her away. She hasn't done anything we ourselves aren't guilty of, you must know that."

Obi-Wan sighed, "I do, Anakin, but we didn't do it as a matter of vigilante justice. We did it to rescue Republic citizens, in an action sponsored and backed by the Republic itself, which is no doubt exactly why Dooku started to concentrate his efforts elsewhere. And, don't forget, she's not a Jedi, nor is she a civilian. She's a member of the Blackguard, which creates…complications…with the Order helping her."

Anakin hesitated, then said almost under his breath, but not quite, "Former member of the Blackguard."

Obi-Wan sighed, acknowledging his point, then looked at Kayla, "What exactly is your status with your group? Do you even know?"

Kayla shook her head, "They've publically exiled me. They've renounced their involvement with me completely, as far as I know." Then she added, "Look, despite however you may feel about the Blackguard, I am very well trained. If I need to earn my keep around here, I can guarantee that I can pull my own weight. My research capabilities are second to none, and I'm very good with a lightsaber."

"And a decent pilot, in my professional judgment," Anakin said.

"I don't remember asking for your opinion," Obi-Wan shot back.

She hesitated then added, "I wasn't always trained as a Marauder. My mentor thought my…natural force talents…would serve me best as a Ravager. Since it isn't the path I would have chosen for myself, I was encouraged to train as both. When I was promoted to Wilder, I decided to try being a Ravager for awhile, thinking I was doing some good for my Order. I stayed with it for a number of years, and I was very good at it, eventually being promoted to Elite Wilder. But, in the end, I decided that I preferred being a Marauder instead."

Ahsoka asked, "What do Ravagers do?"

Before Kayla could answer, Obi-Wan jumped in, "They guard the Blackguard Temple, if I'm not mistaken. To do so, they must be experts in lightsaber and force combat, I believe." He shrugged and added, "Basically, she's hoping her impressive resume will get us to allow her to stay."

Kayla smiled at Obi-Wan, "Again, you seem incredibly well-informed about the Blackguard, Master Kenobi. It's a shame that you are perhaps so ignorant in your own Order's history that you deny our common philosophies."

Obi-Wan laughed at that, "I am not ignorant of my Order, I assure you. Perhaps you are ignorant of yours to think that they are anything as the Jedi once were."

Anakin and Ahsoka exchanged uncomfortable glances. Anakin spoke up first, "One second, the Jedi and the Blackguard share a common origin?"

Kayla answered, "Yes" while Obi-Wan replied with a stern, "No"

Obi-Wan glared at her, "First off, you make it sound as if the Blackguard started off as a sect of the ancient Jedi Order, which isn't true at all. Your order has only been around for about 1000 years or so, while the current Jedi Order has been around for around 25,000. Secondly, misappropriating an area the Jedi once occupied doesn't give you any additional authority to claim a connection to our order. And lastly, you would do well to remember that you are seeking asylum here and spreading misinformation will not do you any good to that end. Do I make myself clear?"

Kayla nodded in affirmation that she understood, "Forgive me, Master Kenobi, I've clearly upset you…"

"I am not upset!" he said, more forcefully and loudly than he intended.

Kayla continued, "I was just trying to answer their questions honestly based on what I've been taught."

Obi-Wan sighed and said, "Your founder was a member of a Sith group that was an enemy of the Jedi. What could we possibly have in common?"

Kayla responded, "That's true, but he turned his back on the Sith after realizing that an understanding of the force could lead to a greater understanding of the universe. He sought out force-traditions and relics to aid him in that understanding, a tradition we continue today. As for what we have in common, our organizational structure mimics your own, and both of our organizations seek balance in the force, although, you certainly can't deny that we are much closer to the ideals of the ancient Je'daii Order than your current one is, despite what our members might lack in practice."

Obi-Wan pursed his lips, took a very deep breath and said, "You, madam, are incredibly exasperating. We are getting nowhere with this conversation and it's only frustrating us both. Let's just agree to disagree for now."

Kayla nodded, "Agreed, for now," and smiled at the Jedi Master.

Obi-Wan nodded his head, seeming to come to a decision, "Besides, it would seem some time among the Jedi Order might do you some good in improving your education. But, I'm warning you, do not spread any of your order's teachings or philosophies. Do I have your word?"

Kayla nodded in affirmation, "Yes, Master Kenobi."

After a small amount of consideration, he added, "I'll even lend you some books on the Order's teachings, history and philosophy. You don't have to read them, but they are there if you are interested. If you have any questions, take them to me directly. Understand?"

Kayla smiled broadly at him, "Yes. And thank you, Master Kenobi. That is very generous of you."

Obi-Wan smiled at her, and waved her off, "It's not that generous. I'm trying to save my own sanity by not having this conversation with you again." He stood, then offered her his hand to help her up, which she gladly accepted, "Come on, let's see if we can find you a place to stay. Do you need to get anything out of your ship?"

Kayla nodded. They walked to the hangar, where she retrieved her belongings and followed the Jedi to an apartment. The three of them made sure she was well-situated, knew places within the Temple where she would be welcome, and especially those where she would be restricted, and left her to settle in.

After they left her apartment, Anakin asked his former Master, "I'm sure you're going to follow up on everything she told you."

Obi-Wan smiled, "Of course I am. If I can verify her story, she has nothing to worry about. If not, then we send her packing. Simple."

Anakin sighed, "I like her. I hope she's telling the truth."

Ahsoka agreed, "I like her, too. I didn't get any impression that she was being untruthful, so that's a good sign, right?"

Obi-Wan stopped and looked at the two of them, "Don't be taken in by her charm. She may be beautiful, graceful, and intelligent, but that doesn't mean that she is not as deceitful as the Sith. Her Order isn't exactly known for cultivating exemplary qualities in their Minions."

Ahsoka asked, "Minions? Not a word I would've imagined you'd use, Master."

Obi-Wan smiled, "That's what the Blackguard call their padawans, Ahsoka. Still think they're very impressive?"

Anakin caught Ahsoka's eye and winked at her as he teased Obi-Wan, "I want to focus on a different part of what you said for a minute…So, you think she's beautiful…?"

"Graceful and charming…?" Ahsoka chimed in.

"And intelligent, Master? That's awfully high praise, especially from you."

Obi-Wan turned around and glared at the two of them. He raised a finger to argue, then decided he was far too tired. Instead, he looked defeated, simply shrugged, and said, "Forget it. Remind me to continue this conversation after I've gotten more than two hours rest in two days.

The three of them split up the fact checking of her story and agreed to get whatever information they could and meet back in Master Windu's office in three hours. That should give them enough time to get a fairly decent start.


	3. Chapter 3

When they met in Master Windu's office, they all reported exactly the same thing. Her story was legitimate, as far as they could tell. There was a missing transport ship, there was destruction on Suliana, just as she'd said. They were even able to track down the names of some of the escaped slaves and verified that they had started to rebuild on Republic planets, ensuring their safety from ever being captured again. The only place they didn't check was the Blackguard itself, but currently had no reason to suspect that she wasn't telling the truth regarding the organization.

"I don't like it," Master Windu said.

"I'm bothered by it, myself, quite frankly," Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin spoke up, "Wait a second. Her story checks out. She seems to be telling the truth. Would you prefer that it didn't check out? That some detail were out of place? If that were the case, you know you'd be condemning her for that. Everything we can find has only proven her story. What exactly about this is bugging you?"

"How about the bounty?" Master Windu spoke up.

"Or harboring a fugitive?" Obi-Wan also said.

"Or that she's still unpredictable?" Master Windu replied.

Anakin shrunk away a little, "Well, yeah, but besides those things."

Obi-Wan gave his former padawan a stare, "There's also the possibility that this is just an elaborate ruse, you know."

"How so?" Mace asked.

Obi-Wan shrugged, "The Blackguard study other force-sensitive cultures. She shows up and claims the need for asylum. She has a compelling story, something we as Jedi would support her request over. Her entire story checks out perfectly, so we let her in the door and therein become her test subjects. As far as I know, she would be the first Blackguard to successfully infiltrate the Jedi in the millennia since they were founded. And, I'll guarantee that if we were to ask the Blackguard and this is a ruse, her story would be absolutely be verified by them."

"I'm with Anakin, Master Kenobi. Now, we're condemning her because she's not lying," Ahsoka looked to her Master in a show of solidarity.

Obi-Wan sighed, "It's not that we're condemning her. Not yet, anyhow. We just have to proceed with caution and not be stupid about this. We have to consider all possibilities, that's all."

"Not to mention that the Chancellor wants to release her and let her fend for herself. He thinks that it puts the Republic in a difficult situation," Master Windu added.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "Well then, it's a good thing we don't take orders from the Chancellor."

"No, but if he tells the Senate, you have to admit that with his influence, he could make life very difficult for the Jedi."

"Acknowledged, Master Windu, but surely it won't come to that. The Jedi made the decision to allow her to stay, and we should decide when she leaves. Letting the Chancellor know was a courtesy, nothing more."

Mace shot Obi-Wan a look, "You know as well as I do, it was more than a courtesy and was a matter of CYA."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, "Fair enough. All I'm saying is that the Jedi should be free to conduct their own matters without interference from the Chancellor. Even if that includes harboring a fugitive for good cause."

Mace considered their options, "With the bounty on her head, maybe we can claim that she's a prisoner of war, if necessary," he threw up his hands in frustration, "I don't know."

"Well, at the very least, we're better informed than we had been earlier," Obi-Wan said as he turned and headed toward the door, "Now, if you will excuse me, I have got to get some well-earned rest."

Mace casually signaled that the other Jedi were free to leave. Obi-Wan headed out the door and went straight to his apartment. Once there, he threw his robes on the back of the sofa as he passed it, removed his shoes and belt in the hallway on the way to his bedroom, leaving them where they landed. He finally collapsed on his bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

The following morning, Obi-Wan was awakened by the sun coming into his bedroom. He was also still lying right on top of the bed, where he had fallen the night before. He didn't have anything on his schedule for the day, so he used the force to close the curtains, stripped down to his skivvies, and climbed under the covers. He had just started to doze off again when there was a chime at his door. He didn't get up to answer it, hoping they would take the hint and go away. Again, there was a chime. He covered his head with his blanket. He listened for the chime a third time, but it didn't ring. Figuring they had abandoned his doorstep, he once again settled into bed and fell asleep.

A few hours later, it was just past noon when Obi-Wan awoke again. Deciding he should probably get up and take care of the few responsibilities he had for the day, he got up, showered, and got dressed, picking up his belt, boots, and robe along the way. When he exited his apartment, a sight he wasn't quite expecting greeted him.

He smiled at Kayla, who was sitting on the bench across from his apartment, reading a book, "Hello there," then the thought occurred to him that it could have been she who came to visit him earlier, "You haven't been waiting too long, have you?"

Kayla stood up while marking her page and closing the book. She walked toward him and said, "Not at all, Master Kenobi. I came by earlier and you didn't answer, so I figured you were finally catching up on some much needed sleep." She continued, "Don't look so surprised. It was obvious from your attitude with me yesterday and, from everything I've heard about how charming and gentlemanly you are, it was easy to assume you were fairly tired," then she shrugged and added, "Well, that and the fact that you're as easy to read as this book." She smiled at him. "Anyway, I decided to check out the famed Jedi archives I've heard so much about. After the lovely librarian checked in with Master Windu, she recommended this to me." She held up the book for Obi-Wan to see.

Obi-Wan furrowed his brow and examined the spine, reading the title, then he smiled at her, "Actually, this is one that I would have recommended, excellent that you've already dived into it." The thought occurred to him that if she was here to siphon off as much information from the Jedi as she could, he was only enabling her. On the other hand, could it really hurt that much for her to be better educated concerning the Jedi and to spread that information to her Order, if that's really why she was here?

"So, then I took this book, remembered this lovely bench by this nice window with this gorgeous view of the city and decided I'd just sit here, read, and wait until you decided to join the rest of us again. And here we are."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Well, once you're done with that one, I can recommend plenty more, so, just let me know. But, surely you didn't wait here just to discuss books with me. So, why are you here?"

"Well, after looking back on yesterday and how you were very tired and I was very nervous and neither of us wanted to be where we were, I thought that I might be able to convince you to have lunch with me. I figured maybe under more pleasant circumstances, we could start off on better footing."

Obi-Wan crossed his arms and looked at her, pretending to stroke his chin, but trying to suppress a smile, "Tell me, how long, exactly, did you intend to wait for me? What if I hadn't come out for a couple more hours?"

"Then I would have invited you to dinner instead."

He chuckled, "And what if I wouldn't have come out at all today? I don't have anything pressing that I couldn't take care of tomorrow, as it is."

"Then I would have asked Anakin about it and followed his advice," she smiled at him mischievously and added, "and, now I know that you have nothing pressing that needs to be taken care of, so you must have lunch with me."

He laughed, "All right. Let's go. I'll even buy. Any place, in particular, you have in mind?"

"No, you pick the place. It should be someplace crowded but not too crowded."

He eyed her cautiously, but kept the smile on his face, "What are you up to?"

"Something I want you to see, that's all."

"All right, then, I know just the place. Let's go."

He offered her his arm. She slipped her hand through as she allowed him to lead the way.


	4. Chapter 4

As they approached the rundown little diner, Obi-Wan told her, "It doesn't look like much, but it's the best food on Coruscant."

"I'm going to hold you to that, you know."

He smiled at her, "You won't be disappointed."

They entered the restaurant and grabbed a booth. A droid waitress came to their table and greeted them, "General Kenobi, how wonderful to see you again. What can I get for you today?"

Obi-Wan smiled at the droid, "Two menus, please, Flo."

"Of course, General." The droid produced two menus, handed them to Obi-Wan, along with two glasses of water, then departed the table.

Kayla grinned at Obi-Wan, "Come here often, do you, General Kenobi?" she asked, her eyes barely peeking out from over her menu.

"Once or twice," he replied.

She put her menu down and looked at him, "So, order something for me. Whatever you think I'll like." She smiled.

Obi-Wan knew this was probably some sort of game that she was playing, trying to throw him off-guard. She was just having her fun with him, like a cat playing with a mouse to death. He was determined not to fall for it, but didn't mind playing along.

Obi-Wan asked, "So, what was it you wanted to show me?"

Her smile faded only slightly, then she replied, "Yesterday, I mentioned my natural force abilities and how I was encouraged to choose the path of Ravager because of them. I was surprised you didn't ask me about them."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "I just assumed they were mostly combat abilities."

She nodded, then said, "No, that would be incorrect." She pointed to a young man sitting in the booth a couple of tables over, "See him, over there?" Obi-Wan nodded and she continued, "He's waiting for someone. Someone who he's incredibly nervous to see."

Obi-Wan smiled at her, "His girlfriend?," he asked.

She shook her head, "No, it's a blind date. They've never met before." As she said so, a young woman walked up to the table where the young man was seated. He stood and introduced himself, then offered her the seat opposite him. She introduced herself to him.

"Interesting trick," Obi-Wan replied.

"Alright, fair enough. Let's see…," she looked around the restaurant. Upon spotting another young man who was clearly enjoying his meal, she told Obi-Wan, "I'll bet another meal with you that I can make him get up and go to the restroom."

He smirked at her and turned to look at the man. Turning back to her, he said, "You're on."

She took a deep breath and smiled at Obi-Wan while she looked out the window and drummed her fingers on the table, seeming bored. Although she gave no outward appearance that she was doing anything, within ten seconds, the man had left his meal and was heading for the restroom.

Obi-Wan shrugged, "You win. Another interesting trick, though. And, this is a restaurant, after all. It may have been a coincidence."

She squinted her eyes slightly as her gaze met his, seeming to take his dismissal of her abilities as a challenge. Just then, right at the same time, in an almost synchronized manner, everyone but the two of them stood and started heading for the restrooms.

He held her gaze, but cocked an eyebrow, which offered the only outward indication that he was the least bit impressed.

She leaned back and sighed, "Yep, probably just a coincidence, as you pointed out."

"And now, I have to have another meal with you. Woe is me," he teased. He took a sip of water, then asked, much more seriously, "You're empathic, aren't you?"

She nodded, "For some people, they have to actively practice the ability to read other's thoughts. For me, I have to practice keeping up a shield so that I'm not overwhelmed by them."

"And, you're telepathic as well?"

She nodded again, "I think of it as the reverse of my empathic abilities. Telepathy is a skill I've had to practice, but thinking of it that way made it so much easier to contextualize and develop."

"That's makes sense. I would assume that, being raised in a society that thinks in terms of light and dark sides of the force as a spectrum, with "balance" being somewhere between those two extremes, seeing your own abilities in terms of a duality – being an empath, as receiving thoughts and telepathy, as projecting them, with normalcy somewhere in the middle, would come naturally to you."

She fidgeted in her seat slightly, then nodded, "If you understand so much of our society, Master Kenobi, then why are you so critical and dismissive of it?"

"It's not that I'm critical, Elite Wilder Vass, just that your way of thinking was tried and failed. Eventually your society will disintegrate exactly because it cultivates understanding of two extremes without concentrating on either of them. You even said it yourself. What was it? You had a "fundamental disagreement" with your own Order and here you are instead. If you ask me, it seems the society you claim is so wonderful is already starting to fall apart."

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked out the window, considering her thoughts, before responding, "I would be the first to acknowledge that our society isn't perfect. I am not defending it. What I do defend is the ideals upon which that society is built. The quest to understand the universe in its entirety, not just a lop-sided view of it, but everything about it – about the Force and how life is intertwined at every step along the way – the way nature itself seems to seek a balance, sometimes violent and awful, at other times, tranquil and comforting, yet always beautiful – how darkness and light ebb and flow to create an overall balance between those two extremes, not just concerning creatures, but within ourselves – it's extraordinary. The Jedi focus on only one extreme of the force and yet claim to seek balance. That is so antigenerative to me. They even go so far as to practice cultivating that one extreme within themselves but they fail to see that because of this practice, they will never find what they seek. What's worse is that they won't even allow their members to look for it because so much of the attempt would go against their current code. How can the Jedi expect to find, and especially understand, any outward manifestation of balance, when they can't even find it within themselves?"

Before Obi-Wan could immediately respond, Flo took their order, "Sorry it took so long to get back to you, General. There was a run on the restrooms all of a sudden."

Obi-Wan glared at Kayla, who was grinning at him, then ordered their meal.

When he was done, they sat in silence for a few more seconds while he considered what she said. He could sense her conviction of her beliefs and genuine reverence for the Force. He couldn't fault her for that. As she explained, he tried to imagine her point of view and found that it was something that he could appreciate. She was right, it was beautiful, and it demanded respect. It wasn't until she spoke that he realized how lost in his thoughts he'd become, almost jumping at the sound of her voice.

"You're not saying anything. I expected some kind denial followed by a witty retort by now." Her brow was furrowed and he could sense worry. She was anxious she had offended him again, he reasoned.

Obi-Wan leaned over the table, smiling to reassure her, "I think I've given you the wrong impression."

Kayla leaned in closer as well, "How's that?"

"Yesterday, I may have seemed less open-minded than I usually am because of my bad mood. I also have a responsibility to Anakin and Ahsoka. It's not that they shouldn't study other force-traditions. That knowledge certainly isn't exclusive, but they should come to them when they're ready. Anakin, I'm not too worried about, but Ahsoka still has much to learn and is still very impressionable. I don't want to confuse her by introducing your philosophies to her just yet. The truth is, I haven't answered you because I'm giving your point of view the consideration it deserves, that's all."

Kayla smiled at him, "I see. Now that the children are gone, the adults can talk, is that it?"

Obi-Wan chuckled and shrugged, "Maybe something like that."

Just then, Flo showed up with their meals. They ate, and though Kayla couldn't vouch for the other food on Coruscant, she agreed that this meal was certainly one of the best she'd had in awhile. Once they were done, and Obi-Wan paid the check, he said, "I have to ask a favor of you."

"All right…" she said cautiously.

The Jedi smiled reassuringly at her and continued, "Do you mind staying here for a little while? There's a Jedi matter near here that needs my attention and unfortunately, I know it's a little awkward, but it's for me alone to handle. I'll be back quickly, I promise."

Kayla nodded slowly, "I understand. It's another of my restrictions, I suppose." Smiling, she said, "I don't mind. I'll sit here and read until you get back."

"Thank you. I appreciate not having to make a separate trip."

She opened up her book and started reading again while he left the restaurant. On his way out, he asked Flo if the droid wouldn't mind watching over Kayla until he got back. Flo readily agreed to his request. He took one last look back at her sitting at the window and for a second wondered how different she may be if she had been brought to the Jedi as a youngling. Then, he shook off the notion and headed into the rougher part of town.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter is really short, so I decided to update mid-week. And, I was feeling squirrelly.

* * *

He made his way to the cantina where he knew she usually hung out. He hoped that it wouldn't take too long before he spotted her. As it turns out, she spotted him first.

"Kenobi," his name rolled off of her tongue, her voice husky yet feminine, "I always thought you considered yourself too good for this part of town."

He smirked and turned around to face her, "Ventress, it's good to see you again, my dear. And actually, I'm here to find you." The last time he and Ventress teamed up, it was purely by accident, against Maul and his brother, Savage Opress. Even before that, they had started to develop a mutual respect for each other. Since that incident, he'd been keeping an eye on her and realized that she was doing what she could with the hand she'd been dealt. Given how difficult it was to come back from a life with the Sith, he appreciated her resolve.

She grinned at him, "What? Miss me already?"

He chuckled, "As much as I hate to ask, I need a favor. It's Jedi business, and you'll be paid for your time and expenses if you accept."

"Doesn't sound like a favor so much as a job, Kenobi. Keep talking."

"The favor is that I need you to keep quiet about it. You can't tell anyone about what it is you're doing or who it concerns."

She looked at him skeptically, "What is this about?"

Obi-Wan explained the situation concerning Kayla to Ventress.

When he was done, she said, "And so, you need someone to go to the Blackguard and see what information they can dig up on this little troublemaker."

The Jedi nodded, "Even better that you're a bounty hunter and former Sith. You'll know exactly what to ask and not come off as too suspicious."

"And, what exactly makes you think I won't try to capture her and claim the bounty myself? I know the government certainly won't pay me as much as she's worth, were I to turn her in."

He shrugged, "I don't, but the reason she has that bounty is because she was trying to do the right thing concerning slaves. If you turn her in, you'll be condemning her to torture, then execution. I know you're trying to set your own life right, so I'm hoping that I can trust you on this."

She glared at him, then sighed deeply and said "Fine. I'll do it. But, you owe me one after this, Kenobi."

"Anything you need, my dear, just let me know. Within reason, of course." After a little more discussion, he told her goodbye and headed back to the restaurant to pick up Kayla.


	6. Chapter 6

When he arrived at the restaurant, Dex was sitting across from Kayla and the two seemed engaged in a pleasant conversation. Obi-Wan greeted them as he walked over to the table.

"Dex! Didn't know if I'd see you here."

"Obi-Wan, I saw your friend here sitting alone and decided to see if she needed anything. We don't get very many beautiful women sitting alone reading, after all. Didn't realize you were a mutual acquaintance until we got to talking."

Kayla looked at the Jedi and smiled, "Dex has been regaling me with tales of your heroism, Master Kenobi. It seems your reputation is well-earned."

Obi-Wan chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Well, Dex does have a tendency to exaggerate, just in case you hadn't figured that out."

Dex gestured to the seat across from him next to Kayla, "Why don't you join us? Then you can tell her epic tales of me and we'll be even."

The Jedi shook his head, "Sorry, Dex, but we have to go. Elite Wilder Vass loved your food, though, so I'm sure you'll see us here again shortly." He offered his hand to Kayla to help her out of the booth.

"All right, Obi-Wan, until next time, then."

They said their goodbyes and left the restaurant.

On the way back to the Temple, Kayla said, "I liked Dex. He's quite a character."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Yes, he is. He and I go way back."

"I gathered that. He thinks very highly of you, you know."

Obi-Wan smiled slightly, "I know. The feeling is mutual, though."

When they got to the Temple, before heading inside, Obi-Wan turned to face her and asked, "I need you to be honest with me about something, all right?"

Kayla furrowed her brow and nodded, "All right…"

"Other than at the restaurant, how many other people have you used your force abilities on since you've been here?"

Kayla shook her head, "Nobody else. I have too great a degree of respect for the Jedi to…intrude…that way."

Obi-Wan nodded, sensing that she was telling the truth, "All right. Do I have your word on that, that it'll stay that way?"

"Of course, Master Kenobi, although, I would have appreciated you trusting me not to have to give you my word. I'd prefer you'd simply trusted my judgment. As I trusted yours in revealing that information in the first place."

He sensed that he had wounded her pride and disappointed her in some way, although, he wasn't about to apologize for it, "While I'm asking for your word, I am trusting you to keep it. I'm also trusting that you're being honest with me about it. You should at least appreciate that."

She considered it, nodding slowly, her emotions controlled, "Thank you, Master Kenobi, for a lovely afternoon. If you'll excuse me, I have other things I'd like to attend to."

Obi-Wan bowed slightly to her, "Of course. Good afternoon."

After a couple of weeks, Obi-Wan was given another assignment and sent out. While he was gone, Ventress contacted him and relayed the information she collected. He thanked her and made sure she was properly compensated. He decided that he wanted to talk to Kayla about it first, before reporting it to the Jedi. After another couple of weeks, he was able to get back to Coruscant.

He docked in the hangar, exited his ship, and made his way to his apartment. The meeting concerning his update wouldn't occur for a few more hours, so he took a shower and a brief nap. After the meeting, he caught up with Anakin, casually asking about Kayla's whereabouts, "You wouldn't happen to know where I might find Elite Wilder Vass, would you?"

Anakin looked at him suspiciously, but answered, "Actually, you must've passed her as soon as you arrived. She's been working in the hangar with the troops."

Obi-Wan blinked a couple of times, as though his brain was having difficulty processing the information, and looked at him incredulously, "She's what? Who authorized that?"

"I believe it was Masters Windu and Yoda, Master," then he added, "You know, she's helping out where she can. She took the initiative and requested the work herself. According to Rex, the troops are pleased with the work she's done so far. She knows more about fighters and other ships than they first guessed and has no problem helping out around the hangar in general. I know you think you're just being cautious with her, Master, but you haven't been here to see her trying. At least be open-minded and give her a chance to prove herself."

Obi-Wan shrugged, not wanting to argue, "Noted. I'll go look for her now, then." After telling Anakin goodbye, he headed off to the hangar.

When he got there, he looked around, but didn't see her. He could sense her, though. That's when he noticed her in the back corner, dressed not in her customary robes, but in the same work clothes as everyone else, her long dark hair pulled back in a bun, while using the force to lift heavy boxes and to stack them neatly against the wall. As he approached, he overheard the clone next to her comment, "That sure beats having to get a whole mess of equipment out here just to put them in place."

She laughed and said, "Whatever makes your life easier, Corporal. Just glad I'm able to help."

Obi-Wan walked up to them and, addressing Kayla said, "I'd heard you were working here, but had to come and see it with my own eyes."

As soon as the clone saw the Jedi, he immediately stood at attention, "General Kenobi, Sir, pardon me, I didn't see you, Sir."

Obi-Wan looked at the clone, "At ease, Corporal. I'd heard that Elite Wilder Vass here was helping out. What do you think?"

"Elite Wilder Vass, Sir?"

Obi-Wan looked confused, but Kayla responded, "They call me Kayla, Sir."

"Very well, then. Has Kayla been as helpful as rumors would make it appear?"

"Absolutely, Sir. Just today, she's saved us a couple of days work by stacking these crates for us so that we didn't have to get out the heavy equipment. She's also been able to teach us a thing or two about our own vessels, Sir."

Obi-Wan looked skeptically at Kayla, "Really?"

She responded, "Well, when your main occupation involves travelling to who-knows-where in the galaxy and you own a heavily modified CS fighter, you tend to pick up a thing or two about aircraft, Master."

"Did you do the modifications yourself?"

"Most of them, yes Sir."

It didn't escape Obi-Wan's notice that she was being much more formal than the last time he saw her – the day of their lunch. He didn't sense any real animosity from her, though.

He asked the corporal if Kayla could be spared, and of course, the corporal answered affirmatively. Turning to Kayla, he asked if he could take a look at her fighter, since they were here anyway. She nodded and they walked over to it. He noticed the scorch marks had been cleaned up and the damage from the hits she had taken was repaired.

When he mentioned it to her, she smiled absentmindedly and laid an affectionate hand on the fighter while explaining, "This is my baby. She's gotten me through more scraps than I care to remember. We take care of each other."

After Obi-Wan examined the starfighter, they sat on the ramp and talked about the modifications she'd made. She mentioned wanting to take the vessel out again, but not being able to do so.

"You know, you are here voluntarily. You can leave at any time." After considering how being cooped up in the Temple was exactly the type of life she wanted to get away from before, he said, "Or, you could borrow a droid and make a short trip occasionally, if you prefer."

She thanked him, then explained, "I appreciate the offer, Master Kenobi, and Master Skywalker has already loaned me the use of his astromech, should I wish. But, I truly prefer flying without a droid, if I can help it."

"Now, that I'll never understand," the Jedi replied. He took a deep breath, then said, "I have some news for you. I wanted to do you the courtesy of telling you first before I deliver my report to the Council."

"This sounds serious. What is it?"

"I had asked an associate to go to the Blackguard and see what information they could find out."

"You were checking up on me…because…of course you were. You haven't trusted me since I set foot in the Temple." She said it matter of factly, as if she not only expected it, but wasn't the least bit hurt by it.

"The information I received isn't what I expected. I thought that they would confirm your story, which they absolutely did, but they also informed my associate of your…less than ideal…relations with your family."

She crossed her arms over her chest and fidgeted uncomfortably. Finally she said, "I don't want to talk about it. It doesn't change any of the facts of what happened."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "Yes, it does. Your bounty…"

Kayla interrupted him, "My bounty? You think he's going to do anything about it?"

"He's your father! If I go and talk to him, make him see reason, he might lift the bounty and then…"

She shook her head again, "And then what? And then I'm free? Free from what, to do what? The Blackguard doesn't want me anymore, there's no way I could join the Sith. And, while I appreciate the hospitality the Jedi have shown me, despite the obvious mistrust they harbor, I don't fit in here. And, I shouldn't have to say it because it should be obvious, but I certainly can't go back to Suliana, either."

Obi-Wan knew she was frustrated. He put himself in her position. If the Blackguard were the only home and only real family that she'd ever known, he could understand how lost she must feel right now. A thought occurred to him, so he asked, "Is that why you're working in the hangar? Because you don't fit in here?"

She nodded slowly, "The Jedi don't trust me. It's obvious. They stare at me as I pass them in the hallways. Their anxiety increases and I swear a couple of them have even involuntarily reached for their lightsabers, as if I were so vicious that I would attack them on the spot. At least here I can be useful to people who'll appreciate it. The soldiers here, there's a brotherhood among them, a sense of duty and honor that's…infectious. I know they don't consider me one of them, but at least those feelings are there and none of them cringe and stop talking when I walk into the room."

Obi-Wan played with one of the hydraulic arms holding the ramp down, "I think that you're seeing far too much negativity where none is intended. But, I also don't want to dismiss your feelings. They are equally legitimate. Holing yourself up here won't help the Jedi grow to like you, though. And it doesn't help that you…well…I don't know how to put this…"

She furrowed her brow and was already taking offense, "I…what? Just say it and we'll sort it out afterwards."

He smiled at her slightly and shrugged, "It's just that you haven't really even tried to fit in, have you? Most Jedi in the Temple are unaware of your origin, and even those who are don't necessarily understand it. We're more accustomed to fighting people who dress like you and carry a lightsaber, not making friends with them. Can you blame them for treating you that way?"

She thought about what he said, "So, your saying that if I want to fit in, I should change who I am? Conform instead of being an individual in order to be liked? Is that it?"

"You're misunderstanding what I'm saying. Or maybe I'm not explaining myself well. You are who you are. Nobody is saying you should change any part of you if you don't want to. But, you're also no longer a member of the Blackguard, yet you still conform to their standard, don't you? The way you present yourself to everyone here isn't exactly welcoming. If you want to start to figure out who you really are and if you might eventually fit in here or anywhere else, that's where you should start." He smiled at her, "Well, that and leave the hangar occasionally."

She watched as a group of clones were in the process of repairing another starfighter, then said meekly, "The Blackguard are all I've ever known. I'm not even sure I know how not to be one of them."

He nodded. Just as the Blackguard substantially made her who she was, he acknowledged that the Jedi made him who he was. If he ever lost the Order…he didn't know where he would be, "Their teachings and philosophies, will always be a part of you. But that doesn't mean that you are bound to everything else about them." Another thought occurred to him, "I might be able to provide some assistance to you, actually. Give me a day or two to set something up and I'll see what I can do."

She shook her head and shrugged, "Sure…what else can I possibly lose at this point?"

He added, "There's one more thing. I know you don't want to talk about it, but the Council will question you on your family history. If you talk to me, I can relay the information. If you don't, then you'll have to face them yourself and that will be far worse."

"It should be none of anyone's business, Obi-Wan. I don't see why the Council would feel the need to pry." He smiled slightly when she called him by his first name.

"The Council is harboring you as a fugitive. By cooperating with them and explaining your actions, they can justify keeping you safe. There are questions this brings up that they are going to want to have answered."

"Helping more than 300 slaves escape is no longer justification enough?"

"You were granted temporary asylum only. Unfortunately, since it was primarily your family's own plantation, it looks as though you only used the slaves as an excuse for revenge."

"That's not what happened, though. Not even close."

"Then explain it to me."

She rubbed her face in frustration while watching the busy clones, "This is a nightmare…fine…ask your questions. I'll answer what I can." She looked tired and he could tell she was frustrated.

He shook his head, "It can wait. Go ahead and get some rest. I'll be by later. All right?"

She thought about it and nodded, "All right. Later then."

She lifted the ramp and they told each other goodbye, agreeing that he would visit that evening to talk.


	7. Chapter 7

He rang her apartment. She answered the door comfortably dressed in a t-shirt and sweat pants and welcomed him inside. He walked in and removed his robe, draping it over the back of the sofa, then looked around. She had added personal touches here and there to make the apartment her own. There were many little artifacts on display, tucked into different areas of the living room. He assumed she'd stored them on her ship and brought them to the apartment once it was hers.

She invited him to take a seat and sat down near him on the couch.

"Might as well get this over with," she said.

He shook his head, "I don't want this to feel like an interrogation. Just relax and let's try to have a conversation."

She nodded, "All right…"

"We'll start off with easier questions. How old were you when you joined the Blackguard?"

"Five years old."

"How long were you a member?"

"Over thirty years."

"And, you held the rank of Elite Wilder. That's would be the equivalent of…"

"Jedi Master."

"Did you ever have a Minion?"

"Absolutely not!" She said it more forcefully than she intended, so much that Obi-Wan was surprised. She continued, "I'm sorry, let me rephrase that. Yes, I did, but I never called her that. I called her my pupil, my student, but never my Minion. It's repulsive to me that they even use that title, although if you knew some of the members of the Blackguard, you'd understand why."

Obi-Wan smiled at that, "Seeing how they were started by a former Sith…"

She glared at him, "Please continue…"

"All right, fine. How long did you train her?"

"Since she was very young, so about fifteen years."

"And, how did that go?"

Kayla chuckled, "Not very well, I'm afraid. I trained her to be a Ravager, and she took to it naturally. She's very good at it, so I did my duty, certainly. But, she and I have…very different…views of the force. I don't know how the Jedi choose their padawans, but since the Blackguard stress balance, someone who veers more toward the light side will be matched with someone whose personality is similar that veers more toward the dark side. And, she really liked the dark side."

Obi-Wan laughed, "What a disaster for you. You're stubbornness with a dark side personality! I bet you had your hands full."

"She defied me constantly, never listened. I swear, most of what she learned was by falling flat on her face a few times, and not necessarily because of my teaching."

Still smiling, Obi-Wan said, "I can relate. Anakin wasn't exactly the most attentive pupil. Then again, neither was I at first."

"I learned much doing it, though. I cultivated a new understanding of patience, certainly."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, remembering his own padawan testing his patience more than once, "Tell me about it…" then, he continued, "I'm assuming after you were done training her, that's when you became a Marauder."

She nodded, "Yes, and after that experience, I'm sure you can appreciate why I prefer to work alone."

He chuckled, "It's understandable…How did you end up joining?"

"It was a Marauder who actually found me. My parents acted like they didn't want to give me up, but I had a few older siblings and he offered a generous price for me."

"He bought you?"

"Technically, yes, but only because they made it clear that it was the only way they were going to let me go. He was a good person and I'm fortunate to have had his friendship."

Obi-Wan nodded, "What was your life like before? Why the strained family relationship?"

"Did you miss the part where my parents sold me?"

Obi-Wan chuckled, "Fair enough, but there must've been more to it than that."

She sighed and said slowly, "There's no easy way to describe it. But, I could show you instead."

"Show me?"

She nodded, "If you'll let me…"

He thought about it. While he didn't enjoy the thought of allowing her to invade his thoughts, he did truly want to understand her point of view. After considering both options a couple times, he responded, "All right…show me."

She smiled slightly at him and took his hand, "Close your eyes and breathe, as if you're meditating. It's going to get a little rough, so just concentrate on my hand holding yours, all right?"

"All right…" he nodded, breathed deeply in and out a few times slowly, then heard her say, very distantly, "Open your eyes…"

When he did, he was no longer on her couch in her apartment. He was standing in a child's bedroom. He assumed it was hers. He looked out the window and could see huge, stately trees near the house that must've been there for centuries. Her bedroom must've been at the back of the house because he could see fields in the far distance and other buildings a little bit closer. His attention was caught by the sound of a child crying. He looked around and found her, in the corner, with her hands over her ears, her face tucked between her knees. He knelt down at her side, "Kayla?"

The little girl looked up at him when he said her name, her dark brown eyes rimmed red from crying. He asked, "What's wrong?"

She replied, "I can't make it stop."

He shook his head, "Can't make what stop?"

"My head hurts all the time. And I can't help the people here. I want to, but I can't."

"Can't help them with what?" He reached down to put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. As soon as he touched her, her emotions hit him like a tidal wave. Only, they weren't entirely hers. He'd forgotten she was an empath and mentioned that she had to learn to shield herself from the emotions of others. At that moment, he understood. He knew in an instant why she left. He knew why she attacked her father's plantation when she heard they were actually processing slaves, whether force-sensitive or not, for the Separatists.

Her father ran a plantation. He knew at whatever moment she was showing him, the overseer was disciplining the slaves. He felt their pain, their torture, for acts that they either didn't really commit, or excuses to make examples of them. He felt the anxiety, worry and anger of their families as they were forced to watch. He also felt the despair of being bought and sold with no way either they or their children, even their children's children, would ever escape – the final acceptance that this was their lot in life, confusion about trying to make sense of it, and the hopelessness that they would rather die than live another day like this. He knew that her father had taken one of the slaves as his own, and her mother turned a blind eye to it, because it's just what was done.

He also knew why the Blackguard was where she needed to be. With her past, the Jedi wouldn't have trained her and the Sith would have used her. The Blackguard taught her that acceptance of these emotions would give her control over them. She didn't shy away from them, as the Jedi taught their own padawans, but instead acknowledged them and channeled them through the force. Unlike the Sith, though, control over them came with using the light side to balance the dark. Where the Jedi tried to be a conduit for the light side and the Sith for the dark side, she was a conduit for both. Her stubbornness and determination served her well here, ensuring that although she felt those emotions, she would never fall victim to them. Amid all of this, he realized he had no reason to doubt her integrity and could trust her with his life.

The emotions started to fade. After a couple of minutes, he realized he was sitting back in her apartment, although technically, he never really left. He was breathing heavily and his heart was pounding. He swallowed hard and looked at her.

Kayla chuckled a little and asked, "Are you all right?"

He shook his head, still trying to catch his breath, and then reached for her and hugged her tightly. He felt her surprise at the action, but he didn't care. He needed to lean on her right now. She loosened up, then put her arms around him, one at his waist and the other stroking his hair slightly. She waited for his breathing to steady and his heart to stop pounding before asking, "Can I get you anything? Water, maybe, or a tissue?"

He was thirsty, and it wasn't until she'd mentioned it that he realized he'd been crying. He took a deep breath and continued to hold on to her, enjoying the comfort she was providing. She let him stay like that for as long as he wanted, as he knew she would.

Eventually, he used the sleeve of his tunic to wipe his face. He pulled away from her and stared, seeing her entirely differently now. She met his gaze for a couple of seconds then cleared her throat and looked away before saying, "I probably should have anticipated…you just got thirty-six years of emotional distress in about an hour. I should have known it would be…intense…for you," then she chuckled and added, "You can't suppress that all at once, you know?" she said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

He nodded absentmindedly, still trying to collect his thoughts, then asked, "An hour?"

"Somewhere around there, yeah…"

He backed away from her, then held her hand lightly and said, "I didn't know."

"I know you didn't. That's why I showed you."

He chuckled at the obviousness of that statement, then said, "I mean, I'm sorry you had to go through it."

"Don't be…you didn't create the problem. And it made me stronger…made me who I am," she smiled at him.

He smiled back, "I thought you were trying to figure that out."

She laughed, "Well, you think you know a person, I guess…I'll be all right."

He nodded, "I have no doubt that you will." Then he sighed and said, "On the other hand, I don't know what I'm going to tell the Council." He looked at her smiling and said, "You know what? It doesn't matter. I'll think of something."

"Are you going to tell them about your experience? About me?"

He leaned back on the couch and rubbed his face with his hands. Then, coming to a decision, he shook his head, "No. Not yet. Maybe eventually, but not right now. It might even scare some of them."

"Well, people do tend to be frightened by what they don't understand, you know?"

"This is something they definitely would not understand," he agreed.

She smiled at him and told him to stay there for a second. He complied, resting his head on the back of the sofa. He felt incredibly tired now. She returned with a glass of water and handed it to him.

He chuckled at her, "Thank you."

"You're really thirsty."

He nodded, "I know. I forgot to ask earlier."

"I know," she smiled.

"Just leave the Council to me. It'll be all right."

She simply nodded.

He finished the water and handed the glass back to her, "I should probably go."

She nodded, "Of course."

He got up, put his robe back on and walked to the door with her. Once the door opened, he nodded a goodbye and left, hoping he could get to his apartment and get a decent night's rest.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Obi-Wan delivered his report to the Council. He explained who Kayla's parents were and told them that as a child, she personally witnessed the many horrors of slavery first-hand. He didn't mention her force-abilities or his experience the previous evening. He also reported that the work she'd performed in the hangar received high-praise and the troops seemed to like her.

When he was done, the Council decided to allow her to remain with the Jedi for the time being. She would be under the direction of Kenobi himself. If anything went wrong, he'd be responsible for her. He told the Council that he would inform her and would stress that it was his neck on the line if anything went awry.

He made another request. Since he was put in charge of her welfare anyway, and she seemed to get along with the troops, he wanted to include her on missions in which he was personally involved. She would work directly with the 212th battalion and 2nd airborne company, both under his command.

"And what rank would you give her, General?" Master Windu asked, "She's isn't a Jedi or a clone and our system isn't set up for outsiders."

Obi-Wan shrugged, "Honestly, Master, for now, I don't think she needs one. She'll report directly to me and aid where necessary. Once she's been on a few assignments, we can work out the specifics. I don't think she'll have a problem with it."

"And, you'd give her a weapon? You think we can trust her?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "I think she should at least be given a chance, Master."

Master Windu looked around at the other Councilors. There was a general sense of unease in the room, but Obi-Wan knew the other Master trusted his judgment. Finally, Master Windu nodded, "If you're willing to accept the responsibility for her, then go ahead. But, I expect you will tell Chancellor Palpatine personally. As Commander-in-Chief, he needs to be informed of whose serving under him."

"Agreed, Master. I'll take care of it before our next assignment."

Afterwards, he sent a message to the Chancellor's office to request a meeting. The Chancellor's schedule was booked, but he could make time for the Jedi in a few days. They set up a date and time, then Obi-Wan sent a message to Kayla, requesting that she be available then. She readily agreed, asking what it was about. Obi-Wan grinned wryly and told her she'd have to wait until then to find out. She rolled her eyes and told him goodbye.

The following few days were uneventful. Obi-Wan took advantage of the opportunity to take care of a few pressing issues that needed doing. On the day of the meeting, he showed up at Kayla's apartment to escort her.

He buzzed her door. When she answered, he was surprised to see that she was not dressed as a Blackguard. Instead, she was wearing a white and lavender dress with silver accents, over which she wore a long grey cape with a hood, which was down, and a silver clasp at her neck. Her long, dark hair was braided simply and pulled to the side.

He smiled at her and said, "And I thought I was the one with the big surprise."

He noticed that she blushed slightly. She smoothed the front of her dress and said, "I decided to take your advice, Master Kenobi." Then, she said teasingly, "We'll see how it works out, for now."

He handed her lightsaber to her and explained, "You wanted the Jedi to trust you. I'm giving you an opportunity. It's up to you to take advantage of it."

She gladly took the lightsaber from him and clipped it to her belt, but looked puzzled, "I don't understand."

He offered her his arm, "Come, I'll explain on the way."

She slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow, "Where are we going?"

"To the Chancellor's office. There's a matter that I have to discuss with him."

She stopped suddenly and said, "Obi-Wan, you should have told me. I'm not prepared to meet with the Chancellor." She turned and started to walk away, but the Jedi gently, but firmly, grabbed her hand. She turned to look at him.

He smiled reassuringly and said, "You'll be fine, I promise." When she gave him a scolding look, he said a little more firmly, "Come on, it's rude to keep him waiting."

She reluctantly took his arm again as they walked to the platform to take a shuttle to the Senate building.

On their way to the Senate, Obi-Wan explained his request to the Council and their reluctant acquiescence. He made sure she understood that he was personally responsible for her. At first, she was incredibly hesitant. Not just because of her indeterminate status, but also because, while she had fought many times to protect the Blackguard, she had never been part of such a large organization and while she had seen her share of conflict, never actual war. She also pointed out that if Obi-Wan were responsible for her, it meant that she reported directly to the Jedi Council, and she didn't like that at all.

Obi-Wan acknowledged that it was her decision, but she should at least try it for now and if it didn't go well, she could always back out later. At best, she may discover that it suited her and at worst, she could leave later.

"Or, at worst I could be killed, you mean."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "While I am taking responsibility for you with the Council, I am also taking responsibility for your welfare." "By putting me into the fray? Sending me off on dangerous missions? You have a funny way of looking out for me."

"By putting me into the fray? Sending me off on dangerous missions? You have a funny way of looking out for me."

He shrugged and said, "Like I said, I am offering you the opportunity, that's all."

They spent the next few minutes is silence while she contemplated her decision. He could sense her frustration at her choices as she weighed the pros and cons of each. Finally, she sighed and said, "I appreciate the offer, Obi-Wan. And, I'm flattered by it because I'm sure you wouldn't have made it and put yourself in such a position if you didn't have some confidence in my abilities." He smiled at her while she continued, "I suppose it wouldn't be too harmful if I tried it out for some time. As you said, I can always back out of it later."

His smile turned into a grin, "Excellent! I was slightly worried I had scheduled a meeting with the Chancellor only to talk about the weather."

They exited the Senate's landing platform and made their way to Palpatine's office. As they approached, Kayla hesitated. Obi-Wan felt her anxiety increase as she stood there staring at the door, so he asked her what was wrong.

"I sense…a tremendous dark presence here. It's stronger than I may have ever felt before," she looked at him and shrugged, and half-sarcastically said, "which, everything considered, is probably saying something."

"Unfortunately, I'm not surprised. We can talk about it later, though, all right?" She nodded. He furrowed his brow and stroked his beard considering her force abilities and asked, "Can you handle it?"

"Of course. It shouldn't be a problem."

"Just in case, at any point if you think it's become overwhelming for you, just let me know."

She smiled slightly and said, "The dark side…for me, it's not something that must necessarily be "handled," at least not like you're thinking. I'm in no danger because of it, but as you said, we can talk about it later."

"All right, then let's go." He buzzed the Chancellor's office and announced that they were there to see him and had an appointment.

The Chancellor's secretary opened the door and led them into a large circular room with a magnificent view of the Coruscanti skyline.

After introductions were made, the Chancellor expressed surprised to see Kayla in his office and asked what this was about.

"As you are Commander-in-Chief of the Grand Army, Chancellor, it's proper that I let you know I'd like to recruit Kayla to serve under my command. She's started working with the troops already, on her own initiative, and she is doing an excellent job. I want to take her into the field and see what she can handle."

The Chancellor pursed his lips and steepled his fingers as he considered Obi-Wan's request. Slowly, he nodded and said, "Very well, Master Kenobi. If you trust her, and you are willing to accept responsibility for her, then I see no reason why your opinion should not prevail. As far as I'm concerned, you can do as you please."

"Thank you, Supreme Chancellor," Obi-Wan bowed his head slightly.

"Thank you, very much, for this opportunity. I promise I won't disappoint Master Kenobi or the Grand Army, Your Excellency," Kayla spoke up to offer her gratitude as well.

Palpatine acknowledged both of them with a small bow of his head, "If that will be all, Master Jedi?" indicating they could leave.

"Of course, Chancellor," Obi-Wan and Kayla turned and left the room.

Four days for only two minutes of conversation, Obi-Wan thought. He glanced over at Kayla and smirked. If he didn't know who she really was, or even that only a couple of days ago she was helping the troops in the hangar, he'd have sworn that she belonged in the Senate building. Maybe it was just his imagination, but as they made their way to the landing platform, other people seemed to take notice of her as well, although since she couldn't possibly have met them before, he assumed it was for an entirely different reason. He had to admit that there was something about her, and the change in wardrobe only confirmed that it was a quality that she herself possessed. It was a sort of "friendly tenacity" that demanded people notice her, then made them want to get to know her. No longer dressed in her Blackguard gear, which was off-putting for many reasons, the wardrobe change only accentuated that facet of her personality because it made her seem much more approachable. Given that the four days to see the Chancellor allowed her to make those changes in the meantime, the wait seemed much more worth it.

As they settled into the shuttle to take them back to the Jedi temple, Kayla put her hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, and whispered, "The people in the Senate seem much more friendly than those in the Temple. It seemed like everyone we passed nodded and said hello and nobody looked at me suspiciously."

Obi-Wan chuckled, then whispered back, "Give the Temple another chance. The Senate is a bunch of politicians, each of whom may have ulterior motives. Once you earn the respect of those in the Temple, their friendship will be genuine."

She smiled slightly and nodded, considering his words, then said, "I suppose I have a long road ahead of me, then. I would imagine the Jedi don't give such respect lightly." Then, flippantly, she said, "Well, except maybe you, of course."

Obi-Wan thought about everything she'd shown him about her. He knew that difficult roads weren't new to her, but it would be nice to have fewer challenges ahead sometimes. He took her hand in his as he considered what to say. She looked mildly surprised, but didn't object to the contact. He replied, "It will probably be easier than you imagine. Unlike me, nobody else has had the benefit of seeing who you really are. I'm certainly not suggesting you give everyone the same experience, but just be yourself. They will come around, sooner than you think. I promise." He smiled warmly at her and gave her hand a slight squeeze of assurance before letting it slip from his hold. She held his gaze for a couple more seconds before turning to look through the viewport. They maintained a comfortable silence on the way back to the Temple.


	9. Chapter 9

Over the next few weeks, while awaiting a new mission, Obi-Wan noted that Kayla continued to work in the hangar with the troops. He would occasionally see her in the hallways after what seemed a long day, returning to her apartment covered in dirt and grease and smelling like engine fuel. He'd make small talk, ask how her day was and she would tell him of something humorous that happened that day. Sometimes, her days were just routine. Other days when he would see her, she was dressed in her new wardrobe and seemed to be settling in more comfortably. She explained that she enjoyed exploring the Temple and wished she could see the ancient archives, but that area was specifically off-limits to her. For now though, she was content with exploring the areas where she was allowed to roam freely.

Finally, Obi-Wan received her new orders. He wanted to tell her as quickly as possible in order that she could prepare. It would be her first mission and she would no doubt have some questions. He went to the hangar, expecting her to be working, but she wasn't there. He also went to her apartment, but she didn't answer. Not to be dissuaded, he knew she couldn't be too far, so he ducked into a spare room, closed his eyes, and concentrated on her. Before long, he knew exactly where she was.

He always liked going to the Room of a Thousand Fountains, but with the war, he rarely had the opportunity. He made his way there and entered. The smell of lush greenery and fragrant blossoms greeted him. He looked around for Kayla and found her seated on a small cement island in the middle of a larger pool of water. She was barefoot, having left her shoes and stockings on the opposite bank. It was evident from the way she was seated and her concentration that she was meditating on something. He made his way over and, not wishing to disturb her, removed his socks and boots, waded across the small area of knee-deep water and seated himself opposite her on the island. She hadn't yet acknowledged his presence, so he figured he could take advantage of being here and closed his eyes, preparing to start meditating himself, briefly wondering what exactly it was that occupied her thoughts.

Before he could begin, however, she spoke up, "I was thinking about the indefinite and indeterminate."

He opened his eyes to find her looking at him, smiling, with one eye open and one closed.

He smiled back and asked, "So, now you've decided to practice reading my thoughts?"

Her smile turned into a full grin. She shrugged, opened both eyes and said, "I could sense your curiosity and took a guess at what it was you were wondering."

"Nevertheless, you are very good at reading people, I've noticed."

"I've done it my entire life. I had better be good at it by now."

Obi-Wan nodded, then asked, "So, what is it about the indeterminate that has you so preoccupied?"

Kayla smiled at him before answering, "No offense, Master Kenobi, but I think that you've been a Jedi for too long to truly understand."

Obi-Wan stared at her for a few seconds before responding, indicating that he'd taken her statement as a challenge, "Try me."

Kayla smirked, "All right." She resumed her meditative posture, closed her eyes and asked Obi-Wan to do the same. He complied with the request. Then she said, "Think of the Force, what do you see?"

"Light, flowing through everything, forming connections in harmony with everything else."

"That's because you're a Jedi. Instead, concentrate on what's not there."

"I don't understand."

"I know." She sighed slightly and continued. "Let's start smaller. Think of a mug. Just a simple, ordinary mug that you would use to drink tea. Let me know when you have it firmly in your mind."

Obi-Wan thought of one that he had in his cupboard at home, "All right."

"What makes the mug a mug?"

It felt like a trick question, but he knew it wasn't. The answer seemed too obvious, so he didn't answer right away. Instead, he flipped the mug over in his mind, thinking about it. When he could come up with no other answer, he replied, "That it can hold whatever's put inside it."

"All right. And what is it that makes that possible?"

Obi-Wan thought about the way the mug was made. He turned it over in his mind until he was looking at it from directly overhead. He remembered what she had asked him to do before and it dawned on him where this was going, "Because of what's missing. It's useful because of the negative space it contains. It's made to be filled, so what's not there is as important as what is."

"Exactly. It is the way what's there and what isn't there work together that defines the mug itself." She paused for a second, then said, "Do you want to keep going?"

Obi-Wan nodded and said, "Of course."

"All right. Now, think about the force, again. Think about your previous description. What's missing?"

It didn't take him long to answer this time, "Darkness and chaos."

"Regarding how you see the light, that's the answer I would expect from you. You have been trained to be a conduit for the light side of the force. It flows effortlessly through you and you have learned to 'read' it that way. Given how your Order feels about the dark side of the force, if this next part makes you uncomfortable, you can stop and I'll understand. Imagine a sliding scale with two extremes – one end is very bright light and the other end is darkness so intense that if you were in it, you wouldn't be able to see your own hand. Let me know when you think you've got it."

Obi-Wan concentrated. He did exactly what he was told, concentrating only on light and dark, not on the Force itself, but instead seeing the two extremes simply as blinding light and the absence of all light. When he thought he had it firmly in his mind, he said, "All right. I've got it."

"Imagine looking at the scale, starting with the lighted side. That's where you and most Jedi find themselves. This is the extreme you operate in. Now, move your gaze toward the middle of the scale. As you get closer to the middle, there is less light, until you get to the middle. At the exact middle, what does it look like? Is it more light or dark?"

Obi-Wan did as he was told. As the light decreased, the absence of it became more apparent. When he was in the middle of the two extremes, however, the two extremes were in equal parts so that what he was seeing wasn't more or less light or more or less dark. It was equally all of these things. He explained this to Kayla.

"In other words, it's indefinite. It's all of them, and none of them at the same time. One movement of the scale one way or the other and it becomes something definite, but at that very middle point, it's simultaneously everything and nothing. That's also where you will find the balance between light and darkness, Obi-Wan. The balance itself is indeterminate, which also makes it, quite literally, unlimited. Everything becomes possible. " Obi-Wan furrowed his brow and thought about what she was saying. He heard her giggling, so he opened his eyes to see her looking at him, amused.

She smiled and said, "Forgive me, but I couldn't help it. I opened my eyes and you looked so confused and intense. It's an exercise I do for fun to relax. It seemed to have exactly the opposite effect on you."

Obi-Wan broke his thoughts and smiled at her, "It's certainly not a form of meditation you would find the Temple teaching younglings."

She shrugged, "I figured." After a pause she asked, "Do you understand? Even if you don't, I respect you for trying."

"It's certainly something to think about."

She nodded, then said, "The problem that you're having right now, I'm not asking you to abandon your Jedi training in order to understand it. You have to realize that."

"I do."

"But, I have a feeling that you're more open minded to even trying to understand it than most Jedi. Maybe I'm wrong, but even if I'm not, the fact that you are having so much trouble either means that my explanation is faulty, or something more disturbing."

"Which is?"

"That although the Jedi claim to seek balance in the force, they have no idea what that really means. They can't continue to fear any darkness, while still hoping to accomplish their goals. It's an impossible endeavor. I also have the suspicion that most Jedi wouldn't be able to live with the uncertainty that "balance" implies."

While Obi-Wan didn't agree with her, he understood where this criticism was coming from. He told her so, then said, "Give me some time to think it over."

She smiled at him, then said, "Of course. Take as long as you need." After a couple of seconds, she asked, "But, I'm sure you didn't come here just for insight on the Force, did you?"

Obi-Wan was so lost in thought, he'd almost forgotten, "No, you're right. I have your new assignment. We leave in two days, early in the morning. Since this is your first mission, I wanted to give you enough time to prepare and ask any questions that you might think of between now and then."

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Excitedly, she asked, "What kind of mission is it? Do I get to take on enemy starships, or an entire squadron of battle droids?" She was sitting on her knees and leaning toward him with a big grin of her face by the time she had finished speaking

Obi-Wan chuckled, "While I appreciate your enthusiasm, I wanted to start you off easily. It's a simple routine search and rescue mission. There may be some battle droids, but certainly not on the scale you're imagining."

She looked slightly disappointed, but smiled at him and said, "I'll do my best not to disappoint you, General Kenobi."

"I'm sure you won't," he replied as he stood up and offered his hands to help her up. She gladly took them and he pulled her up facing him. They locked their gaze for what seemed a few moments too long, while still holding hands. He realized that neither of them was uncomfortable, though. Finally, he cleared his throat and said, almost in a whisper, while taking a step back, "May I escort you to your home?" He offered her his arm then felt a surge of curiosity from her. He added, "That is, of course, if you don't mind."

She took his elbow. They went to the opposite bank, picked up their shoes, stockings, boots, and socks, then they walked comfortably to her apartment. Once there, she opened the door and stepped inside. Before he left, he took the hand holding his elbow and kissed it. Then smiled at her gently.

She nodded a goodbye to him, returned his smile, and went inside.


	10. Chapter 10

The two days came and went. Obi-Wan briefed them on the mission. They were to travel to Bespin, where there was an orphanage set up for children who had lost family during the war. Lately, they had lost contact with the orphanage and sent a few clones to investigate. Those clones had never reported in once they entered the planet's atmosphere. The Jedi were being sent to go in and investigate.

Kayla met Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka in the hangar bay. They boarded the starship and Ahsoka took the opportunity to show Kayla around as the two of them tried to stay out of the way. Anakin and Obi-Wan stayed at the helm.

While Anakin piloted the craft and got them safely into hyperspace, Obi-Wan found his thoughts wandering. He thought about the conversation he'd had with Kayla only a couple of days ago. While he understood and didn't fully agree with her philosophy, he also didn't want to casually dismiss it as too radical. He was also painfully aware of his own biases concerning his opinion of her. She was intelligent and open to constructive criticism, at least from him. She trusted him enough to share her past experiences and her ideas concerning the Force openly with him, even though she knew how different it was from Jedi training. He knew this meant that she trusted him to take her seriously and not to dismiss those ideas outright. She was trying her best to fit in more by accepting his advice concerning her wardrobe and attitude. She also wasn't afraid of working in the hangar and helping out when possible, which had already started earning her the respect of the clones. Aside from that, he had to admit that he generally liked being around her. He enjoyed it when she took his arm. He also enjoyed looking into her expressive brown eyes, much like the other day when he helped her to stand. He found himself absentmindedly staring at them, noting that they had a light to them that was reflected in her personality, while he also found her staring back. It was perhaps a more intimate moment than they should have had, but neither of them seemed bothered by it, nor cared that it was in full view of anyone else at the time.

"Master…" He was so lost in his own thoughts that it barely registered that Anakin was talking to him, "Master!" This time, Anakin raised his voice and snapped his fingers at the other Jedi.

Obi-Wan gave him an annoyed look and responded, "No need for all that, I'm right here."

Anakin chuckled, "And yet, by the smile on your face and the way you're stoking that beard of yours, you're really a million miles away, Master."

Obi-Wan hadn't realized he'd been smiling while he thought about her. He quickly furrowed his brow and straightened in his seat.

"Thinking about our new recruit?" Anakin asked it as a question, but had a teasing lilt to his voice.

Obi-Wan shrugged and offered, "Hoping she can handle the mission."

Anakin smiled at his old master, not buying his explanation, "Right. You know as well as I do that she should be more than able to handle it."

Obi-Wan furrowed his brow, "She should, but all we have to go on is her word. This is actually a fairly important test, don't you think?"

Anakin rolled his eyes, "If you say so, Master." He couldn't help the smirk on his face.

Obi-Wan sighed and thought about the mission itself to get his mind off of where it really wanted to go, "Why would the Separatists pursue an orphanage, though? How does that help them at all?"

"Well, it got us to come out here, didn't it?"

"You think it's a trap?"

"Isn't it always?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "Good point." Maybe Kayla would see more than a few battle droids after all.

After proceeding to the planet, they signaled the orphanage to land and received no reply. They landed there regardless and disembarked. Nobody from the facility came out to meet them.

They proceeded to the doors at the far end of the landing platform. The doors didn't allow entry. There was also no panel on that side of the door that R2 could tap into to obtain entry.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Kayla said as she activated her lightsaber and started cutting through the door. It was the first time Anakin and Ahsoka had seen Kayla's lightsaber's blade. Despite thinking of Kayla as a friend, the bright red color caused them to glance uneasily at each other. Obi-Wan picked up on their uneasiness and whispered to them, "Most Blackguard have red lightsabers. It's traditional, if nothing else."

"You knew about this?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan sighed and said, "Of course I did. I was holding it for her until the Council approved her having it again. I…may have activated it, once…out of curiosity."

"You could have warned us, you know."

"I didn't see the point."

Kayla stopped halfway through cutting into the door, sighed, turned around and said, "It's a red lightsaber. Yes, I made it, and yes, I know what I had to do to get it that way. If one of you Jedi would be so kind to carry on this conversation later and help me get through this door, I would be most grateful."

Anakin chuckled and said, "But, you're doing so well on your own."

Obi-Wan gave him an annoyed look, "Anakin…" he said in chastisement. He activated his own lightsaber and started cutting on the other side. Kayla nodded her thanks and continued cutting.

Once they were done, they pushed the middle of the door through it and stepped inside. The facility was operating on emergency power.

Anakin and Ahsoka each activated their own lightsabers to use as a light source.

"Proceed with caution, but we should get to the nursery and living areas first. Our main objective at this point should be finding the children."

Kayla nodded and said, "Agreed." Obi-Wan realized that, due to her previous status in the Blackguard, she was probably more accustomed to giving orders than taking them, and even afterward, had admitted to preferring to work alone.

She must've caught the furrowing of his brow and his uptick in slight annoyance, though, because she said, "That is…Forgive me, General Kenobi. I seem to have already forgotten my place."

Obi-Wan smirked, "You're fine, Kayla. Happy to see that you agree with me."

Kayla blushed and said, "Of course, General Kenobi."

They made their way to the nursery without incident. They found the cribs warm and the babies still within them, seemingly unharmed.

"They know we're here," Anakin commented.

Obi-Wan nodded, "We still need to see about the other children. Someone should probably stay here with the babies, though."

Ahsoka volunteered, "I will. I'll check each of them to be sure they aren't hurt, Masters." Kayla smiled at her.

While Ahsoka carried out her plan, the other three made their way to the living quarters. They passed a panel in a hallway that R2 might be able to tap into.

Obi-Wan addressed the little droid, "R2, can you tell us what we're looking at so that we're not going into this blind?"

R2 tapped into the wall access and got to work. He brought up a holographic projection of the facility.

"Where are the other children?" Kayla asked.

R2 highlighted a section at the far bottom of the facility.

"That's a control room," Obi-Wan said, "Not the living quarters. And what about the missing clones?"

R2 beeped to indicate that there were no signs of them on the facility at all.

"Any droids that we should be aware of?"

R2 highlighted several areas of the map between their current position and the control room.

"Lovely," Anakin said.

Kayla asked, "What about a log or journal entry, R2?" Looking at Anakin and Obi-Wan, she explained, "This is a facility with children and babies. They require looking after, so maybe their caretakers made an entry of some sort to explain what happened here."

"For that matter, where are the caretakers?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan looked at the map, "Let's make our way to that control room. I have a feeling at least some of our questions will be answered there."

The three of them, along with R2, cautiously proceeded. Anakin called his padawan on his comlink and updated her on their status. She also updated them, explaining that she'd moved all the babies into a protected area so that she could both keep an eye on them and more easily defend them, if necessary. A few battle droids had come through the area, but nothing too worrisome yet.

With the first group of droids their group encountered, Obi-Wan and Anakin were about to take the lead and attack, when Kayla used the force to pull them all together, five total, and crush them into one heap that landed in a pile of sparking electronics and left the faint smell of ozone in the air.

Obi-Wan smirked a little and asked, "Are you trying to impress me?"

She smiled back, shrugged, and asked, "Is it working?"

Anakin simply rolled his eyes and shook his head.

The next group of droids were a combination of destroyer droids, battle droids, and super battle droids. That group required a little more teamwork, but the three of them had no problem defeating the droids and continued forward.

Eventually, they got to a corridor, the far end of which was the door to the control center.


	11. Chapter 11

They cautiously made their way to the control center's door. When they reached it, quite unexpectedly, it slid open without a problem. In the middle of the floor were the other children and their caretakers, all huddled together. The caretakers were muttering words of encouragement and comfort to the children that were most scared. Standing over them was a group of four magna guard droids, each with an electrostaff. At the far end of the control center, smirking that the Jedi had just walked into his trap, was Count Dooku.

"Skywalker and Kenobi, so good to see you again," he said mockingly.

"I assure you, the pleasure is all ours, Count," Obi-Wan responded.

Kayla looked between the Count and the Jedi and asked her colleagues, "I recognize him. You know him?"

Both Obi-Wan and Anakin glanced at each other, then at her, "You recognize him, from where?" Anakin asked.

"Mustafar. The Blackguard keep surveillance on everything that happens on the planet. I've seen him come and go with another Sith Lord there."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at this information, "Interesting, but we'll have to discuss it later," he said as he felt Dooku reach out with the force and "examine" Kayla.

"What interesting company the Jedi keep nowadays," he commented. Addressing Kayla, he said, "You are neither Jedi nor Sith. Who, or what, are you?"

Kayla closed her eyes and was silent. To the outside observer, she seemed almost meditative and was adopting a more steady battle stance. Both Jedi glanced at each other, though, when they felt her readily accept the emotions of the Sith Lord.

Dooku simply shrugged and said, "You refuse to answer. No matter. You will fall just as easily as the Jedi you associate with."

Obi-Wan and Anakin felt the darker side of the force building within Kayla. Anakin looked to the older Jedi, "Master?"

Obi-Wan had to admit to himself that he felt slightly uneasy about whatever it was Kayla was doing, but told Anakin with more confidence than he felt, "It's fine. I'm sure it's perfectly all right." That's when Obi-Wan felt Kayla open her emotions up to him and he realized exactly what she was doing. She had learned to turn her "weakness" into a strength. She was using her abilities to accept Dooku's own dark energy. The more the Count drew on it, the more receptive and stronger Kayla herself became. But the Blackguard seek balance in the force, so Kayla was also using Obi-Wan's light-side energy, along with her own. The Jedi Master had no doubt that she could have balanced Dooku's energy without the extra aid, but by allowing herself to open up to Obi-Wan's, it wouldn't be as taxing on her. Since she was passively accepting his energy, the Jedi Master wouldn't suffer any harm because of it, and it would only help her. He was halfway tempted to allow her take on the Sith Lord alone, in order to see exactly what the extent of her abilities may be.

Apparently, Kayla had reached the point where she was happy with whatever "balance" she had found. She opened her eyes and glared at the Count. In response to the Sith Lord's question, she said, "I am the heart of the Force," as she lifted all four of the magna droids and threw them in Dooku's direction. Without the threat of any of the droids being able to attack them, the children and caretakers quickly ran past the Jedi and out the door.

"I am the revealing fire of light," she said as she charged up to one of the droids who was already starting to recover and cleanly sliced through it.

She blocked the electrostaff of another droid behind her as it brought its weapon down toward her head, "I am the mystery of darkness," she grunted out as she turned and used the force to repel the droid away from her. She stepped forward before it could recover, sliced off its head, then made another cut through its body, while it's weapon collapsed to the floor.

Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at each other, then decided they'd better take advantage of the opportunity and start their attack on Dooku. They each took a side of the room and cautiously approached the Sith Lord.

Kayla continued her fight with the droids. It looked as if the remaining two droids might try to flank her. She allowed them to approach her, one on each side. As they raised their weapons to strike at her, she said, "In balance with chaos and harmony," as she leaped into the air. She somersaulted over their heads, allowing them to strike each other instead. When that didn't quite finish them off, she used the force to smash them together, the weapon of each going through the other.

While she was doing this, Obi-Wan and Anakin had engaged Dooku. The Sith Lord was able to parry their attacks with a moderate amount of difficulty, with Anakin and Obi-Wan coordinating their movements. The two Jedi, realizing the droids were all gone, worked Dooku backward toward the former Blackguard.

Seeing this and understanding what they had in mind, Kayla took a couple of steps forward, just behind the Count and swung her leg to catch him off balance. Because he was so focused on the two Jedi and not expecting her attack, Dooku was knocked off balance and fell to his back, dropping his lightsaber. Kayla caught it and, staring down at him on the floor, pointed both it and her own lightsaber at him. The two Jedi stepped over him and added their weapons. Dooku reluctantly lifted both his hands, in a gesture that signified he knew he stood no chance at recovery and surrendered. Obi-Wan looked at Kayla and finished the mantra, "Immortal in the Force." She smiled slightly and nodded once in acknowledgment.

Looking back to Dooku, the Master Jedi then said, "Count, allow me to introduce you to Mistress Kayla Vass, formerly of the Blackguard."

Anakin deactivated his lightsaber and flipped the Count over. Then, he brought both the Count's hands behind him and restrained them with energy cuffs.

"Bringing me in is foolish, Kenobi. You should kill me while you have the chance."

"Killing you is not only unnecessary, but let's you off too easily. You will face justice for the crimes you've committed."

Anakin helped the Count up, holding his arm tightly while the others continued to keep their lightsabers pointed at him. Anakin tapped his comlink to signal his padawan, "Ahsoka, I'm sending the children and caretakers your way. Please see to their needs. I also need you to signal the Jedi Temple and tell them we have a high priority prisoner transport. We just captured Count Dooku."

There was a pause at the other end before Ahsoka answered, "Yes, Master. Right away."

Anakin pulled the Count's arm forward, "Move it," he said.

The captives were still waiting outside the door for them, offering their thanks. Kayla directed them to get to the nursery and wait. Once the prisoner transport took Dooku, they would meet with the captives and question them.

* * *

A/N: I hate this chapter. I've been thinking about it for a couple of weeks, as far as editing it, but I've got far too much going on right now to spend any considerable time on it, so I decided to publish it anyway. I might edit it later, if I have the time and come up with something.


	12. Chapter 12

It didn't take too long before the prisoner transport arrived. Master Windu had personally come to see to Dooku himself. Obi-Wan was relieved at that, since he didn't know what the Sith Lord might do to escape. With Windu there, however, his chances of being able to free himself were significantly diminished. Once the transport was headed back to Coruscant, the three of them met with the caretakers. All of the children were accounted for and none were seriously injured. As to the whereabouts of the clones, the caretakers never knew they had arrived. The Jedi and Kayla were the first help they had received since the orphanage had stopped updating Coruscant.

"That is most disturbing," Obi-Wan commented.

The Jedi decided it would be best to post a contingent of troops at the orphanage to assist them in getting the facility up and running again and for protection, in case the Separatists decide to attempt another takeover of it, although that was now unlikely.

After the Jedi determined there was nothing else they could do to assist, they boarded their vessel and went back to Coruscant. Kayla went with them. On the way, she recounted as much as she could remember of the meetings between Dooku and the Sith Lord, although, since at the time it was deemed part of the ongoing war and the Blackguard were neutral, it was considered just another coming and going on the planet. The Blackguard were interested in reconnaissance to protect themselves and their home, not to provide information to the Jedi later. As such, they didn't pay attention to the actual content of the meetings, and beyond recognition of Dooku, she couldn't provide much more information. She had never even seen the face of the Sith Lord that Dooku was meeting with, as the Sith kept it well-covered with his robe at all times.

Anakin snapped his fingers, as if remembering something suddenly, "Kayla, I wanted to ask, what was that response you gave Dooku?"

Kayla shifted a little in her seat, looked to Obi-Wan, back to Anakin, then shook her head, "I think that's a question better addressed to your former Master."

Obi-Wan crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Anakin and Ahsoka. He knew that Kayla was deferring to him because of their previous conversation in which he asked her not to go around educating anyone. This specifically concerned an area of Jedi history that they should have already been exposed to in their studies. He came to a decision that if they were asking, then the conversation might be good to have. He said, "It was the Je'daii Code…at least, most of it." Kayla simply nodded in response.

Anakin furrowed his brow and said, "That's not the Jedi Code I know."

Obi-Wan shook his head and said, "Not the 'Jedi' Code…the Je'daii Code." Turning to Ahsoka, he asked, "Don't they teach younglings about the Je'daii?"

Ahsoka shrugged and said, "It's vaguely familiar, but it's been awhile."

Kayla shook her head, "Maybe it's a part of your history they'd rather not dwell on."

"Our history?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan sighed, realizing the problems he may have just created for himself. He thought it would be a simple explanation, "While the Jedi Order has been around for a very long time, it originated from within an older Order – the Je'daii. The mantra Kayla was using was from that ancient code."

"What was it?" Ahsoka asked the question, everyone else apparently forgetting that the padawan wasn't with them when they were fighting Dooku.

Obi-Wan gestured to Kayla and said, "Despite recognizing it and remembering most of it, I am a bit rusty, but, my dear, if you'd please."

Kayla smiled slightly and recited, "There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no fear, there is power. I am the heart of the Force. I am the revealing fire of light. I am the mystery of darkness. In balance with chaos and harmony, immortal in the force." Obi-Wan stroked his beard in contemplation as she said these words. He could feel a small surge of pride and passion building in Kayla as she recited the words. From this, he concluded that it wasn't just something at random that she picked in response to Dooku, but this mantra actually meant something to her.

He commented, "I understand why you would adopt that code as your own, but don't the Blackguard have one themselves? It seems like that would've been more appropriate."

"Well, the Blackguard believe in searching the galaxy in order to discover as much about the Force as possible. We are free to adopt our own philosophies and conduct our research as we choose. And, as you've already pointed out, the Blackguard were founded by a former Sith. So, if they did have a code, I doubt that it would suit me very well."

"So, instead you've adopted the code for the ancient Je'daii? Because it suits you better?" Obi-Wan challenged her answer.

Kayla looked at the three Jedi in front of her, "I've been to Tython. I've found what I could of the ancient cities, and the not so ancient ones, and I've walked them. It's interesting to see a planet with so much history for the Je'daii, Jedi, and Sith so forgotten. As for your question, I'm sure I don't need to remind you, Master, but your two protégés might need to be told…The Je'daii were a group of force users whose very existence on Tython depended on achieving balance in the Force and maintaining it. If anyone in all the galaxy would know of balance, shouldn't they? When the Je'daii were there, the planet itself flourished. Now, it just sits abandoned, surrounded by the dark energies of the Force."

"And, yet, you've been there?"

Kayla nodded, "Indeed...I made my lightsaber while I was there."

Ahsoka spoke up, "When I was working in the library, I heard about the forbidden tomes there. I think I remember hearing that at least a couple of them are about the Jedi's history on Tython."

Obi-Wan felt a slight increase of surprise in Kayla. The only outward manifestation of it was the lifting of an eyebrow as she asked, "There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. That's also part of your Order's own code, isn't it Master Kenobi? The only part of the original code your Order kept, verbatim, if I remember correctly. And yet, there are forbidden books of knowledge within your own library? Interesting."

Obi-Wan sighed heavily. This is exactly the type of conversation he was trying to avoid. He stood and grabbed Kayla's hand, pulling her out of her chair, saying, "Anakin, Ahsoka, if you'll excuse us…" He led Kayla out the room and into another area of the ship, locking the door behind them. He told her to sit in a chair while he paced the small room, trying to decide between berating her or agreeing with her.

After a few moments that seemed to take forever, Kayla said, "I've upset you."

Obi-Wan stopped and looked at her. After a few more moments, he seemed to come a decision as he said, "You're not wrong." Then, he said, "But, when you question the Order, you undermine its authority. I can't have you doing that in front of those two."

"Them, specifically, or…"

"In general, but as for them…Ahsoka is still very young. I've told you before that she's still impressionable. Anakin is…another matter."

"He's arrogant and…unstable…you mean. I'm still questioning how he survived as your apprentice."

Obi-Wan knew she didn't mean any disrespect, but the comment stung, nevertheless, "I taught him everything I could. Sometimes I wonder if it was enough."

"I didn't mean…"

"I know."

Obi-Wan looked at her, "If I had my way, there would be no knowledge that was considered 'forbidden,' so long as it was taught properly. Calling it that only adds to its appeal. I wish that information were referred to as 'restricted,' maybe."

Kayla smirked and said, "If what Ahsoka says is right, then it sounds as if you've read your share of these 'restricted' books, yourself."

Obi-Wan chuckled, "Well, being a Master and a member of the High Council has its advantages, I suppose."

Kayla considered that, then asked, "I understand what you're saying about 'being ready,' but how many leaders of questionable civilizations have tried to keep themselves in power by restricting knowledge only to the elite, usually those in power? I'm surprised that the Jedi would not only support such a scheme, but actually practice it."

Obi-Wan sighed heavily. Having any conversation about the Order with her was maddening. He went over to her and extended his hand. She furrowed her brow and took it, then he gave her hand a slight tug and helped her to stand, "For someone who lives in a world of grays and shadows, you certainly do enjoy seeing the Jedi Order in only black and white, don't you?"

Her eyebrow arched up and she smirked at him, but didn't say anything. He was still holding her hand. He looked at it, then asked, "What was it like…Tython, I mean?"

She chuckled and said, "You mean I've finally found some hole in that considerable knowledge you possess of...well, everything?"

"I don't know everything, far from it. And, I don't mean to come off as if I think I do, either."

"You don't, Obi-Wan, at least, not generally speaking, anyway." Teasingly, she added, "But, you do have your moments. You are, after all, a Jedi." She paused momentarily and said, "It was beautiful, in a very terrifying way."

"How did you handle the dark energies that surrounded the planet?" Obi-Wan asked.

She shrugged, "I embraced them." Seeing his surprised expression she said, "You don't understand." She thought for a second, then asked, "Remember when I first met the Chancellor? You were concerned about the dark energies I sensed and asked if I could "handle" them. I told you that's not how the dark side of the force works for me."

He furrowed his brow, realizing that this was probably a conversation that even he would be reprimanded by the Council for having, then asked, "Explain it to me?"

Kayla stared into his eyes for a few minutes, seeming to searching for an answer to some question she had, then nodded and responded, "The Jedi seem to think that the dark side is filled with anger, jealousy, and hatred and that exposing oneself to dark energies fills a person with those emotions. But, that's not correct, at least in my experience. The dark side is no more filled with those emotions than the light side is filled with things like love, compassion, and caring. What determines how a person reacts to dark or light energy, is what is in a person's heart." She lifted her hand that Obi-Wan was holding and placed it on his chest. He put his own hand over it.

She continued, "You've seen much of my own past. You, more than anyone else, know that within me, there lies the potential for me to be consumed by those negative emotions. What keeps me balanced is simply that I choose to be. I've learned to accept that side of myself, and part of that acceptance was my journey to Tython, where I was forced to confront those emotions. It wasn't the dark energy surrounding the planet that instilled them within me, but rather simply helped bring to the surface what was already there. That experience made me very aware of the difference between accepting who I am and merely trying to suppress it, dismiss it as if it never existed. Ironically, one of the hardest lessons I learned then was a light side one about compassion and forgiveness…for myself."

Obi-Wan rubbed her hand over his heart absently, thinking about what she'd said, then asked, "And afterwards?"

"Afterwards, I felt as if I'd finally understood what balance is really. That it can't be found externally, but has to come from within, just as all of our emotions and reactions to experience do. Now, I can't be baited by a dark side user anymore. When they say I'm filled with rage, I simply say, 'Yes, I am, but I'm also filled with compassion and determination' and then balance those forces inside myself." She paused, then added, "That reminds me. Thank you, by the way, for allowing me to open myself up to you during our fight with Dooku."

He shook his head, "It wasn't a problem. Once I realized what you were doing…"

"It helped."

"I know," he smiled at her. He realized that they were standing quite close. He took his free hand and brushed a stray hair from her face before he even realized he'd done it. Her breathing quickened when he touched her and seemed to snap him back to reality.

He took a step away and dropped the hand he'd held for so long, "We should get back to the others…"

Kayla seemed to take a second to gather herself, then walked past him and said, "Yes, that's probably for the best, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan reached past her and unlocked the door, allowing it to open. Before she stepped through it, he said, "Thank you, for the conversation. It was very…informative."

She bowed her head slightly, "Of course, it was my pleasure, Master Jedi."

The two of them exited and rejoined the others with all talk of the Je'daii or Tython not mentioned again.


	13. Chapter 13

A few days after returning to Coruscant, Obi-Wan sought out Kayla. He found her returning from the hangar once again.

Upon approaching her, he asked, "Long day at the office?"

She smiled at him, "You could say that."

"You're work with the troops is admirable, you know," he said, looking at her and thinking she was beautiful, even in this condition. Maybe especially like this, because it was simply her, without looking like she was trying to impress anyone and just being herself.

She chuckled, "Well, before you start thinking that it's entirely humanitarian, you should know that some days it's all that keeps me sane. It's for me as much as for anyone else."

He smiled at her, "I know, but my point still stands."

She rolled her eyes and grinned, "How can I be of service to you today, Master Kenobi?"

"The Chancellor is due to give a speech concerning the capture of Count Dooku. I was thinking of attending and was wondering if you'd like to accompany me."

She stopped walking and faced him, "When is it?"

He looked at her in her disheveled state and realized he should've asked her before now, "In about an hour, actually. I'm sorry for the late notice."

She sighed, shook her head, and started jogging toward her apartment, saying over her shoulder, "Go, then. I'll find you."

He smiled to himself, "See you there!"

Obi-Wan checked the time. The Chancellor's speech was about to begin and there was no sign of Kayla. He stood just inside an alcove overlooking the entire Senate rotunda. It was one of the usual places from which Jedi would normally view the proceedings, if not in a Senatorial repulsorpod as a guest.

Just as the Chancellor starting talking, he felt Kayla's presence behind him. He turned to greet her and was rendered speechless. She was wearing a dark blue dress with a white undershirt, both of which flared around her neck and plunged to just above her chest. The dark blue of her skirt parted as she walked to reveal light blue panels underneath. Her buttons were accented in silver, as were various embellishments on the dark blue of the dress. Her dark hair was pulled back and curled, with tendrils framing her face and a few strands trailing the length of her back.

She walked up to him, smiled slightly, and holding her skirt and lifting it slightly, curtsied to him, "Master Kenobi," she said in greeting.

Finding his voice again, he tucked his arms into the sleeves of his robes and bowed deeply to her, "Mistress Vass," he replied.

She stood and leaned against the opposite wall of the alcove, watching the Chancellor as he gave his speech. Obi-Wan couldn't help himself from being distracted by her. He caught himself staring at her every now and then, briefly wondering if she could've done any better if he'd have given her two hours in which to get ready, instead of just one.

The Chancellor had taken credit for the capture of Dooku, as the Commander in Chief, but thanked the Jedi for their role in it. Kayla scoffed and muttered, "Well, it's something." Obi-Wan chuckled.

Every once in awhile, the Chancellor would make a point and the Senate would erupt into cheers, then settle down. He could sense Kayla's growing worry every time it happened. He took the step that separated them and leaning on the wall behind her, asked, "What's wrong? You're worried, why?"

She turned, half-facing him with her back to the wall and said, "Listen to them, Obi-Wan. I've already told you that the Chancellor is full of dark energy. It's as though he can say nothing wrong and the entire Senate will follow him. He has these Senators in the palm of his hand, as a puppeteer directs his toys. Surely, the Jedi must see it and be as worried about it as I am."

Obi-Wan allowed his hand to find hers within the folds where her dress and his robe met. He held it, interlacing her fingers with his. He nodded at her and whispered, "The Jedi are aware that something is amiss in the Senate. We shouldn't discuss it here, though." He brought their hands up to his lips, smiled at her gently and kissed the back of her hand, "I haven't eaten yet and was going to ask if you'd like to have dinner with me. We could talk about it then." She furrowed her brow and searched his eyes. He sensed confusion from her, and backed off his question a little, "Or I could just walk you home…or whatever you'd prefer." They continued to hold hands.

She shook her head slightly in response, "Obi-Wan, your…affections…are unexpected…but not unwelcome. However, I suppose I either don't understand your Jedi Code, or maybe I just don't understand you. I don't know if we're only good friends, or if you expect…something more…from me."

Obi-Wan furrowed his brow at her comment. The Chancellor's speech was over and the Senate applauded him. Looking around and back at her, he looped the hand he'd been holding under his elbow and said, "Come, we shouldn't talk about that here, either."

She took his elbow and allowed herself to be led by him. Along the way to the shuttle, they were greeted by various Senators and told them hello and had pleasant conversations about the merits of the Chancellor's speech, what should happen to Dooku, etc. One Senator even went so far as to not so subtlely hint that if the Jedi could get on with capturing Grievous, the war could easily be over soon. After an assurance from Obi-Wan, they hurried to the shuttle to take them back to the Temple.

Obi-Wan smiled at her and said only, "Politicians." She chuckled, "You know how to handle them, at least."

Looking at her, he said, "These days, they seem to be one of the few things that I do."

She blushed at the comment.

When they arrived at the Temple, Obi-Wan walked with her in the direction of the apartments. When they got to the corridor where he had to make a decision which way to go, to his own or to hers, he hesitated. She must've sensed it because she took a step toward his and tugged at his elbow slightly, making the decision for him. He smiled at her in thanks.

They reached the door and he opened it. He gestured that she should enter first and he followed. Once the door was closed and locked, he turned on a light and was asked, "Can you leave it off, please?" He looked over to Kayla, who was standing in front of the panoramic window in his living room.

She explained, "The view is beautiful from here. I'd like to enjoy it a little while longer, if you don't mind."

He smiled to himself and shut the light off again, walking over to join her. He walked up alongside her and looking out the window himself, said, "It's my favorite part of this apartment, actually."

She smiled slightly, "This is much better surroundings than I would've guessed a Jedi would have, you know. It's practically luxurious."

He laughed and said, "As I've said before, being a Master and on the High Council has its benefits."

"And leading by example isn't one of them?"

He shrugged, "I do that all the time, don't I? You have your hangar. Sometimes, I need space where I can breathe a little, too."

She chuckled and said, "Then, for the sake of your sanity, I won't even comment about how hypocritical that is of you."

He smirked, "And I'll only say that I appreciate it."

They each stared out the window, watching the city, lost in their own thoughts. After awhile, Kayla asked, "You said the Jedi suspect something in the Senate?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "We have for some time." He explained the history of the Chancellor and the Jedi's suspicions.

"Obi-Wan, you must know by now that it's the Chancellor himself and something must be done. He can't be allowed to remain in power."

He shrugged, "You're asking to unseat the most powerful and respected man in the Senate. He's loved by everyone and if the Jedi openly accuse him of anything, we're more likely to face public ridicule than actually accomplish anything. And that's if we're not accused of treason."

"The only reason he is as you say is because of his dark influence over the Senate. It's only going to get worse. This will not end well."

Obi-Wan paused before asking, "What would you have us do?"

Kayla shook her head and shrugged, "You can't oppose him openly, so your only option is something covert. You wouldn't have to kill him, just incapacitate him." She paused and muttered to herself, "Something to strip him of his power."

He felt uncomfortable about where this was headed, but also realized she had something in mind, "What you're proposing is still treason," he whispered. She nodded. He asked, "What are you thinking? What do you have in mind?"

She shook her head slightly, a thoughtful expression on her face, "I have something that might help, but it'll be tricky to implement. It also depends on certain assumptions."

"And if these assumptions are invalid?"

"Then we're back to square one and the Chancellor is unharmed."

Obi-Wan looked at her curiously, "What are these assumptions? What…"

Kayla cut him off, "Let me work out a plan and then I'll share it with you. If you like it, we can bring it to the Council."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "Not the entire Council. This must go no farther than Masters Yoda and Windu."

"Very well, then, Master Kenobi. Whatever you feel is best."

He shook his head, "I don't know if any of this is "best," but I'm willing to entertain your suggestion."

She nodded, "I appreciate it."

With that matter seemingly resolved, the two of them stared out the window, neither of them broaching the remaining topic of conversation.

Obi-Wan and Kayla said, at the same time, "I'm sorry…"

They paused and chuckled, then Obi-Wan gestured that she should go first.

She took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry if I've misinterpreted your friendship in any way. I've never had anyone…that is I've never had the opportunity to be involved…" Starting over, she chuckled to herself and said, "This isn't going well already, I can see…" She cleared her throat and said, "I've never been in a relationship…not that that's what you want, of course, but I have been in quite a few friendships and none of them involved nearly so much…handholding…so it's possible that I've misinterpreted what you want…"

Obi-Wan sighed, "I don't know what I want, anymore."

Kayla nodded and said casually, "Because of the guilt and remorse."

Obi-Wan furrowed his brow and looked at her, "Because of…the what?"

Kayla looked surprised, "Well, I thought that…it's just that…" She gathered her thoughts and said, "Sometimes when we're together and just talking or whatever, I can sense an undertone of guilt and remorse from you. That's all."

Obi-Wan crossed his arms and rubbed his face with his hand, then asked, "Is it that obvious?"

Kayla shrugged and smirked, "Well, I mean…I can't answer for everyone, but…empath," she said as she made a gesture toward herself.

Obi-Wan chuckled himself a little, "Of course." Turning to her, he confessed, "I was in love once, when I was still a padawan. It was many, many years ago now."

Kayla waited patiently for him to continue.

After awhile, he said, "I would've left the Order for her. But, she never asked and so I simply left her."

Kayla said softly, "It wasn't her place to ask. It was yours to decide for yourself."

Obi-Wan nodded, "I know that, now. But back then, I wanted reassurance that I was doing the right thing. The Jedi were all I knew, so I stayed with them. Anyway, I couldn't stay with her, so once our job as protectors was done, we left the planet as quickly as possible. It would've become incredibly difficult if we would've stayed. I think…no, pretty sure I know…that she always resented the Order and resented me after that."

Kayla shrugged and said, "Well, you obviously still care for her. Maybe if she feels the same, you can patch things up…"

Obi-Wan shook his head, "No. Despite the restraint the Code puts on me…it's a long story, but she's passed away."

Kayla put a hand on his shoulder, "Obi-Wan, I am so sorry."

He took her hand in his and kissed it, then looking at her said, "I care about you, Kayla. Much more than I should. But, I feel as though I'm torn in three different directions. The Code, that says that I shouldn't feel this way at all, and if I do, I should walk away. My feelings, as you've pointed out, that maybe I'm betraying…someone else…if I disobey the Code, considering that's a large part of why the past with her ended the way it did. And then there's what I really want, which is to not make the same mistake again. When I'm with you, I feel as though I've been given a second chance…and that it would be foolish to throw it away."

Kayla asked, softly, "Second chance at what?"

"I don't know. But, I want to be able to find out."

Kayla nodded, then said, "You need to figure yourself out, Obi-Wan. Even if you choose to defy the code, and you must be comfortable with that decision, you still have a very long road ahead of yourself before I would even consider entering into the type of relationship you're talking about. I don't mean to sound selfish, but part of the reason I've never been in a relationship is because I have to protect myself."

Obi-Wan furrowed his brow, "You need to be honest with yourself. You're scared of being hurt."

Kayla shrugged, "That's true, I am. But, that's the only way anything between us would end right now. My observation about you is still valid. You need to figure yourself out, one way or the other, and be very comfortable with that decision. Afterward, then maybe we can talk again."

"And, if I don't?"

"Then, you'll always be a good friend that I care about dearly."

She looked out the window a final time and said, "I'll show myself out. I think it's best that I leave you alone."

Walking out, she said, "And, I'll come up with that other thing, and let you know."

With that, she unlocked the door and exited his apartment, leaving him feeling more alone than ever.


	14. Chapter 14

Obi-Wan tossed and turned. He couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about the conversation he'd had with Kayla and knew she was right. He'd carried the guilt and remorse of his relationship with Satine for so long, it had become part of him. Before Maul had killed her, it was easy to trick himself into believing it was for the best, that she was living her life and was probably better off without him. After he got reacquainted with her and realized she still felt something for him, despite the resentment that she obviously felt, although his delusion about her welfare was shattered, he could still tell himself it was for the best this way. After Maul killed her, there were so many things that he wanted to say that he'd never get the chance to tell her. To top it off, she was killed because of him – because the Sith Lord wanted his revenge.

Obi-Wan refused to give in to that anger, though. He didn't pursue Maul afterwards, knowing it would be foolhardy. There were much larger things in the universe that required his attention and it wouldn't bring her back. Tonight, though, all of his emotions were laid at his feet when he told Kayla about his past. He thought about his other conversations with her. He had admitted to her that he cared for her, which is something that he'd only recently been able to admit to himself. Was that progress, he wondered.

He got dressed and went to see Master Yoda. It was still early, but the little green Master was awake. He was invited in and took a seat. Before he could fully think of what to say, Master Yoda said, "Troubled, I sense you are."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan nodded.

"Not here to talk to me about it, are you?"

"No, Master. Instead I am requesting a small leave of absence."

"A sabbatical, you want?"

"Yes, Master."

"The Order, not able to help you, you feel."

Obi-Wan carefully considered his answer, "This is a very personal matter and I feel that it would be best to have the opportunity to resolve it myself. If I find that too difficult, then, naturally I would seek out your counsel."

Yoda looked at him and said, "So you say." Yoda closed his eyes and was silent for a few minutes, then said, "How long to be gone, do you intend?"

Obi-Wan shrugged, "I don't know. But, we've just captured Dooku and Grievous is still out there, but we'll find him soon, no doubt. When we do, Anakin and the clones should be able to handle the rest if I haven't returned. If you need a definite answer, I can't give you one, but we could say…two months...at the most?"

Yoda sat with his eyes closed, seeming in a meditative state. When he opened his eyes, he looked at Obi-Wan and said, "Granted, your request is. Grievous will still be here when you return. And, careful, you must be, Obi-Wan. Take care, you must."

Obi-Wan nodded then thanked, and reassured Yoda. He went home, packed a bag, and went to the hangar, hoping for the first time in awhile that he wouldn't run into Kayla along the way. Once there, he hurriedly got R4 into a vessel and left, heading for Tython. Once in hyperspace, he laid back and tried to get some sleep because he knew that after he landed, it would probably be close to impossible for him to rest again.

He was awoken by an alarm alerting him that he would be coming out of hyperspace. He acknowledged it and immediately, the planet Tython loomed in front of him.

"What the heck am I doing here?" he wondered to himself. After hearing Kayla's description of it and how her experience on the planet had helped her, he felt compelled to experience it for himself. He did not anticipate that he would be doing so quite this soon, however.

He scanned the surface, noting various caves that were worth exploring and also some land animals for food. He landed on the surface without a problem and was immediately struck by the overwhelming feeling of the dark side. He pushed it away and disembarked. Looking up into the sky, he saw Tython's two moons, one bathed in light, the other covered in darkness. He sighed and started looking around. He wandered for awhile, and finding a cave, he made his way inside and explored for a bit. There was a small stream that ran through the rear of the cave. He decided to settle here for now until he found something better, setting up camp. Looking out at the desolate landscape, he wondered if he had made a mistake coming here. Nevertheless, this was the path he had committed to, so he would at least give it a chance.

He went back to his vessel and scanned the surface for any ruins that might be worth a look. He found some not too far from where he was, though he couldn't tell to whom they belonged. No matter, he decided to head that way, regardless.

Once inside the ruins, they seemed to be Sith. They certainly didn't seem to be Jedi. He thought about leaving. Even though the Sith had abandoned the Temple, it still seemed like trespassing for a Jedi to be within it. He disregarded those feelings, though, and pushed forward.

The deeper into the Temple he went, the more the dark side seemed to be omnipresent. He struggled to push those dark energies away as he made his way through the Temple. At one point, he came upon a hall of statutes, dedicated to the various Sith who had defeated Jedi, including the numbers of which they had struck down. He quickly realized the numbers must be overinflated exaggerations.

Eventually, he came upon a staircase, at the top of which was some sort of trophy, encased in glass. He walked up the stairs and read the plaque. It talked about power, passion, and strength. The values of the Sith Order. Encased in glass was what seemed to be an ancient lightsaber. Obi-Wan was struck by the overwhelming feeling that he wanted to activate it. He tried lifting the glass, but it was too heavy. It also refused to respond to his moving it with the Force. He struck at it with his own lightsaber, even attempting to cut a hole through it, but it was all for naught. The glass was impenetrable. Defeated and tired, he sat down on the top step, thinking. Remembering the inscription on the plaque he muttered to himself that it couldn't be that easy, could it?

He stood again, and resolved himself to do something he never thought he would or would even want to attempt. Remembering Kayla's words, he stopped fighting the darkness around him and instead embraced it. It wasn't like what he thought it would be, what his four decades as a Jedi had imagined; it was exactly as Kayla had described. Instead of being consumed by feelings of anger and jealousy, as he thought he might, embracing the dark energy didn't change who he was, but instead only made it easier for those feelings to surface within himself. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to feel, perhaps for the very first time in his entire life. Instead of suppressing his emotions, he allowed them to surface. Soon, he felt the anger that had taken hold of him when Maul killed Satine. He felt sorrow for losing her. He felt guilt at her death. He thought about Qui-Gon and his death, feeling helpless as he watched his master die. He thought about the anger he felt when Maul taunted him about killing his former master. At each stage, he wanted to push the feelings away. He wanted to deny them and act as though they never existed, to hide behind the calm of the light side. He realized that in all his years as a Jedi, he had never actually confronted his own feelings about any of these events, only acted as though they never happened. He allowed his feelings to overwhelm him, then, lastly thinking about his struggle with that damn piece of glass, using the dark side of the force, he sent a wave of force energy over it, causing it to shatter into hundreds of tiny pieces. Smirking to himself, he grabbed his prize, activated the bright red blade and held it over his head in victory.


	15. Chapter 15

Obi-Wan ran. He held both lightsabers, the one he wielded as a Jedi and the one he had "liberated" from its place of reverence. He was still in the Temple, but he used the entire facility as an obstacle course. Here would be an opening in the floor, open for many stories down, and he'd leap to the other side, or he might jump down. There might be a toppled column, sometimes he'd somersault over it, other times he'd slide under it and keep going, depending on his inclination. He was jumping down staircases and sliding down statues. He used the lightsabers to slash at obstacles in front of him, where necessary.

He wanted to test the limits of what he could do and so far, he hadn't found any, but he'd barely put himself through anything even close to difficult. He'd only just begun to push himself.

There was a freedom, even euphoria, to the dark side that he had never experienced before. It was complete inhibition, allowing his emotions to rule him, not the other way around. It made him feel as though he could do anything. His Jedi mind said that this was only the allure of the dark side, the seduction that anything was so easily possible. It was the temptation of power. He knew that eventually, what he was feeling was unsustainable. But, for right now, he didn't care. And having absolutely no cares was completely liberating.

Eventually, he worked his way out of the temple. He vaulted over the stairs that he had climbed so curiously before, thinking about how differently he now felt. As he ran through the courtyard, there were about a dozen Sith statues standing, each telling of a different Sith Lord that had done something to promote the cause, whether in a usurpation of power, or because of the Jedi they had killed. Using the dark energies of the Force, he lifted one off its base and slammed it into another. Then, he ran up to another and sliced at it with his weapons, then, when it didn't immediately fall, he kicked it with his foot and sent it crashing to the ground. He lifted two into the air and smashed them into each other, sending pieces of rock and debris flying everywhere, then he used the force to prohibit the debris from hitting him, and instead sent the pieces flying outward. He tried lifting the remaining seven statues, one by one, and found that each presented no problem for him. Once all seven were in the air, he sent them about a hundred feet into the air, then forced them to crash to the ground. When they hit, they each split into several large pieces and the resulting shock wave caused a massive amount of dirt and debris to billow around him. Somewhere in the distance, he heard something collapse, probably a wall.

He exited the courtyard and realized that he was getting tired. He made his way to the cave, deactivated his lightsabers, and put them aside. Soon, he collapsed onto the small cot he had set up, falling right to sleep.

He must've slept for several hours because when he awoke, he was very thirsty. He got water, purified it, and drank then decided to go ahead and bathe, wanting to wash off all of the dirt that had accumulated on him during his activities. The stream led to a small waterfall, at the base of which was a pool that must've been part of a natural hot spring, which he thought was very convenient. He settled into the pool and relaxed.

He reflected on the dark energies of the force. It occurred to him that he tested the Force by using it to destroy. That wasn't only a dark side tendency, though, as he'd often used the light side energies for the same purpose, such as destroying battle droids. He briefly wondered if he could come up with any instance of using the Force to truly create. The thought of Anakin crossed his mind. He conceded the point to himself.

Still, he wondered if there was any exclusively dark side power that he could try out. As he soaked in the pool, a thought occurred to him. He smirked to himself as he held a hand out, palm up, and concentrated as hard as he could. Nothing happened. He gathered as much dark energy within himself as he could, committing himself to this singular purpose and tried again. A small spark formed in his hand, and was immediately extinguished when he yelped in pain, realizing that trying to conjure lightning in a pool of water was probably not the best idea. He quickly finished his bath, dried himself off, got dressed, and tried again. This time, the small spark was maintained in his palm. He watched as it danced on the surface, painfully hurting where it touched his hand. Pure destruction, pure power, right here, and he not only made it, but also controlled it, although he knew this small spark was the best he could ever hope to accomplish. He didn't have the ability within himself to truly produce force lightning in any meaningful way. He was also just fine with that.

He closed his hand and exited the cave, going back to the ship. He wanted to scan for any additional ruins. He found a set farther off, this time opting to fly there. He went back to the cave, purified some additional water to bring along, and picked up his gear. There was no reason to leave anything behind, as the landscape was dotted with caves and he could always sleep in the ship.

Once he set the down the ship, he made his way to the new set of ruins.


	16. Chapter 16

Obi-Wan knew, before he even entered the Temple, that these were Jedi ruins. The Jedi were so incredibly ancient, and yet, his experiences with the Order made these ruins, separated from him by several millennia, quite familiar to him. As he entered the Temple and walked through the halls, he allowed his hand to graze the surfaces – a wall here, a staircase there – everything he touched attempting to reaffirm his connection to the Order. He wasn't ready to go back, though. He defied the pull on him to return to the light side, to the comfort of the familiar, to the calmness and serenity he had come to reify.

Instead, as he roamed, the thought occurred to him that the strength of the Jedi was also its weakness. The history of the Order, the millennia of dogma, had solidified its reputation of respect and even reverence with many of the civilizations across the galaxy. Few organizations could come anywhere close to the immutability of the Jedi Order.

That same permanence that had allowed the Order to persist for so long also made it inflexible. Being uncompromising and unyielding to the passage of time had also contributed to its failure to accept any way that wasn't already tradition, reinforcing criticisms that the Order was obsolete and, therefore, unnecessary.

He was walking down a corridor with several rooms on either side, at the end of which was a few benches surrounding what was once probably a beautiful reflecting pool, where Jedi could come and meditate, now dried up and sitting in decay. In the center of the "pool" was a monument, about four feet high. Obi-Wan took a very educated guess as to what the inscription on it would read, and when he approached it, he found that his guess was correct. He allowed his hand to brush over the carved words of the Jedi Code – There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force.

It was the Code he had followed his entire life. It directed his actions, his decisions - everything he had done up until now was based on the Code. Yet, reading it, the words were hollow. He had given his life to upholding it, to protecting and even defending its ideals, yet he had seen the Jedi Council itself disregard the Code when it suited their ends, despite his objections. It wasn't that they always had to agree with him, but it seemed that if the Code was so damned important, he wouldn't be in the minority so often.

The Code spoke of no emotion, no passion – but life was full of emotion and passion, or by another term, suffering. The Code expects its adherents to mask their experiences behind peace and serenity, until those emotions are second-nature. Following the Code is exactly what led to, at least in part, Obi-Wan's troubles. He'd felt as though he'd been lied to all those years as a Jedi - being told that resisting emotions, remaining at peace when so much made you want to give in was the stronger path to follow. Now, he knew that it was far stronger to accept that these were a part of oneself, and concealing them behind the illusion of serenity meant disacknowledging the reality of experience, denying self-awareness. The facade of serenity the Jedi display gives them a veneer of wisdom, but true wisdom comes from those experiences the Code dissuades.

Staring at the words now, he felt as though he were viewing a memory of sometime in his past. It was that combination of the recognition of ignorance and the disenchantment of experience. It was then that he realized that he had grown to feel encumbered by the very values he held so high and had promised to defend. He felt anger and bitterness well within him. Through his fury, he saw the Code for what it was – an uncaring means to an unachievable goal. Using the dark side of the force, he lifted the monument that the Code was carved into and, letting out a cleansing scream of rage, threw the monument across the room at such a high velocity that it shattered on impact with the wall. Those pieces went through the wall and themselves took out several columns in the adjacent room. Afterwards, he walked down the ancient corridor and out the Temple, feeling as unwelcome within its walls as the Order itself was unwanted in his heart.

Obi-Wan returned to his ship. He poured himself some water and stared out the cockpit of the ship at the Jedi Temple he had just left. He reasoned that he could continue exploring these ancient temples, but to what end? He had some unresolved business that he could be attending to instead. He decided to come back afterward and set a course for Suliana.


	17. Chapter 17

Once he arrived, Obi-Wan requested permission to land on the planet and it was granted. Before exiting the ship, he took a moment to remind himself why he was here. He questioned the wisdom of coming here now, especially when filled with so much dark side energy, although it was noticeably less present since leaving Tython. Any darkness he still experienced was generated within him alone.

He exited and was immediately greeted by a representative asking his purpose for being on the planet. He explained that he wanted to meet with House Hax concerning a substantial bounty set on one of the planet's citizens. The representative checked a schedule and explained that the leader of House Hax was currently away, but would return after a few days. He could set an appointment for then. Obi-Wan agreed to the meeting and asked about accommodations. After being given directions, he left his ship at the nearest spaceport, took only gear that he would need, went to the inn and settled into a room. He explored the area immediately around the inn, noting eating establishments, etc. It was quite a lovely place, very verdant and warm, both in climate and hospitality.

He returned to the inn late that evening. In the morning, he sought out Kayla's family. Although his meeting with House Hax wasn't for a couple of days, he reasoned that if he could bring a resolution to the issue with Kayla's father to the table when he spoke with House Hax, so much the better.

Asking around proved useful, as the Vass planation was apparently one of the larger and more influential. Walking up to the large mansion was eerily familiar, as he recognized the landscape from the vision that Kayla shared with him. He walked up to the door and used the large knocker to announce his presence.

The door opened and an older woman in a servant's outfit and pleasant smile inquired, "May I help you, sir?"

Obi-Wan smiled back, "Yes, I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I wish to discuss the bounty placed on Kayla Vass with her father." It felt almost deceptive to use his title, even though every word of it was still true.

The servant nodded and offered the Jedi Master entry, then directed him to a room just off the main foyer, "If you could please wait here, Master Kenobi, I will see if he can meet with you." Obi-Wan thanked her as she nodded and left the room, closing the pocket doors behind her.

Obi-Wan looked around. This was obviously some sort of receiving area for guests, as there were multiple chairs for seating, a low table in the middle of the room, and a fireplace. Above the mantle was a portrait of a very lovely woman with the same dark hair and eyes as Kayla. Her mother, he guessed. There was also an instrument in the far corner, he assumed for entertainment of guests.

Soon, the door opened and an imposing gentleman, taller than Obi-Wan, with salt and pepper hair, a beard, and steely gray eyes, entered the room. He introduced himself as Avery Vass, Kayla's father.

"Please forgive me, Master Kenobi, but I wasn't expecting the presence of the Jedi here. Especially since, from what I understand, your Order is harboring a fugitive."

Obi-Wan tried not to allow the planter to rankle him, "That's what I am here to discuss, sir. As you can imagine, the Order would certainly prefer not to be in the position it has found itself. We granted amnesty to your daughter for her own protection, something I'm sure you can appreciate, and now I'd like to request that you lift the bounty you've placed on her head, for your daughter's own sake, if not for the Order itself."

Avery furrowed his brow and smiled at the Jedi while he lit a death stick. He gestured to the sofa and politely asked Obi-Wan to have a seat. The Jedi declined. The planter simply shrugged and remained standing himself.

"You say her welfare is in danger and she's come to you for amnesty. Tell me, Master Kenobi, how much of my daughter's history are you aware of?"

Obi-Wan didn't want to reveal too much about his relationship with Kayla, so he merely shrugged and said, "I know that you sold her to the Blackguard when she was a child."

Avery nodded, "Yes. That's true, I most certainly did." He watched Obi-Wan's expression for a minute, probably looking for a reaction at the confirmation, but didn't receive any, "She was more of a nuisance than anything else, then. The people around here didn't understand her. It took everything we had to convince them that Kayla wasn't cursed. To be truthful, I was happy to get rid of the trouble and made a little profit on it, too." He looked far too pleased with himself when he said it.

Obi-Wan could feel the anger mounting within him, but tried not to show any outward manifestation of it, "That's barbaric. She's your daughter."

"Yes, she is. But, she's also a survivor, isn't she? All of my other legitimate children received the best education that I could afford and not one of them is worth it. But Kayla, that's another story."

Obi-Wan could hear the pride and admiration in his voice, "So, why did you sell her? Why not just give her to the Blackguard?"

"Because, that's not our way. I'm in the business of selling – crops and people. While I do care about my daughter, I also have a reputation to uphold. Giving anything away, even her, would've been questioned by the community, especially a community that buys and sells people for profit."

"Your community is sickening, then."

"That may be, but if you don't like it, there's the door, Master Kenobi. I trust you can see your way out."

Obi-Wan paused and stared at Avery, then said, "Regardless, I'm here to remove the bounty. Whatever her history doesn't matter."

"Well, see, there's where you and I diverge on our interpretation of the matter, sir. It does matter to me."

"Her safety is at risk the longer the bounty remains on her head."

Avery smiled and said, "What's wrong? The Jedi can't handle her, either?"

Obi-Wan was starting to loose his patience, "The Jedi are perfectly capable of protecting her, I assure you. It's her welfare we are concerned about. Obviously, that's a quality you seem to be lacking."

Avery shrugged, "No need to get personal, you know. The point is Kayla is who she is because of me – because of decisions I made for her welfare. So, forgive me for taking a bit of umbrage at being told that her wellbeing isn't a concern of mine. As you say, she is my daughter, after all." He leaned on the fireplace mantle, and puffed on his death stick a few times, then said, "As for the bounty, that's on her head because I want to see her…talk to her about what she did and remind her that I may have taken money for her, but by blood and law, she's still a member of this house and still owes it a duty. The bounty says that she be taken alive." Obi-Wan started to say something, but Avery stopped him before he could, "And, yes, I know that doesn't necessarily mean she won't be returned with a few bumps and bruises, but like I said, she's strong and can handle herself."

"You have no idea what you've done, do you? She came seeking the aid of the Jedi for a reason. When I met her, it was right after she'd almost been shot down over Coruscant. Alive doesn't mean 'bumps and bruises,' sometimes it only means 'still breathing, for now.'" His voice was getting louder and he could feel himself losing his temper.

"Well, that's a chance I'll have to take, I suppose."

Obi-Wan was silent for a few moments as he tried to regain control of his anger before he spoke again. When he did, he asked, "If I can guarantee that you can meet with your daughter, will you lift the bounty?"

Avery shook his head, "Do you really think you have any more control over that girl than I do? We both know it's a promise you can't keep. No, Master Kenobi, I'm afraid that the bounty stays for now. But, it was quite informative meeting you. If you'll excuse me, I am a very busy man and you've taken up enough of my time for now." He nodded a goodbye to Obi-Wan, crushed out the death stick, and walked out the room, leaving Obi-Wan standing there. Within seconds, the same servant that showed him into the room returned and made it clear that he was to leave immediately.

He bowed a goodbye to her and thanked her, knowing that she was only the messenger. On his way out, as he was walking down the front stairs of the house, a servant accidentally bumped into him. The servant muttered his apologies when Obi-Wan realized he'd been slipped something in his hand. He crossed his arms within the sleeves of his robes, told the servant not to worry about running into him, and made his way off the plantation. Given his conversation with Avery, he felt as though behind every charming smile he'd met, there was a judgment being made, whispers behind his back concerning every action. He dared not look at what he was holding until he was back in his room.


	18. Chapter 18

Obi-Wan locked the door to his room and looked at the contents of his hand. He unrolled the piece of paper and read the note. All that was written on it was a time and place. The time was long after sundown, so he busied himself until then. He thought about his meeting with Kayla's father. In Vass's own warped, twisted logic, he claimed to care, yet couldn't see how he much damage he had done to his own daughter. Obi-Wan was grateful to the Blackguard that had gotten her away from Avery. He was fairly certain Kayla would say the same.

It took him awhile to find the place, as he couldn't simply ask directions this time. The address led him to a cantina. He entered and was slightly surprised by its patrons. He'd been in a few of these less reputable establishments, and had even heard that Mos Eisley was the most wretched hub of scum and villainy in the galaxy, but whoever said that had obviously never been here. The place was crawling with bounty hunters, pirates, and a few other questionable types that he was sure had served at least a few years in prison.

He went to the bar and ordered a drink while waiting for some sort of sign or contact. He didn't wait long until a patron across the bar wearing a helmet caught his eye and signaled that he was to follow. Obi-Wan downed the drink and met him in the back room. The other gentleman put his finger to his lips, indicating that Obi-Wan needed to keep quiet as he was led out the back of the Cantina and into an underground cellar that was detached from the main building. Once inside, the man removed his helmet and Obi-Wan was surprised to see incredibly similar gray eyes on this younger man as those of Avery Vass. The younger man extended his hand and smiled warmly in greeting, "Pleased to see you, Master Jedi. I'm Harrison. It's very nice to finally meet you."

Obi-Wan shook his hand and asked, "You're Kayla's brother?"

The younger man shrugged and said, "Well, half-brother…and I can't claim it…not legitimately or by law, sir."

It took a couple of seconds to dawn on Obi-Wan what Harrison meant, "Oh, I see," was all he could say. Then, "Obi-Wan. Please, just call me Obi-Wan."

The other gentleman smiled and nodded at him, "All right, then."

He led the Jedi down a small hallway that opened up into a larger room with several corridors leading from it. Obi-Wan was introduced and shown around. He was surprised at how vast the underground complex was, "There must be at least two hundred families down here."

Harrison nodded, "Yes, sir."

Obi-Wan thought about a handful of the people he had met down here, all of whom shared similar features to Harrison and Kayla and said, "And, at least a few of them are also Kayla's siblings, I've noticed." Harrison affirmed that as well.

Obi-Wan shook his head and asked, "So, Avery Vass does as he pleases and does his best to hide the evidence by not claiming his own children?" He looked at Harrison, who had a smirk on his face, "I don't mean to disparage you, or your siblings. It's more a commentary on your father's character than anything."

Harrison laughed and shook his head, "No offense taken, Obi-Wan, but I'm afraid you have the wrong idea." He led the Jedi to a kitchen, took a seat and gestured that he should as well. When Obi-Wan declined, Harrison said, "Suit yourself, but you might want to reconsider when you hear the truth of it."

Obi-Wan thought twice about it and sat across from him, "I'm listening."

Harrison leaned forward and said, "I know that you're unfamiliar with our society, so it's understandable that you would come to that conclusion. See, the first thing you have to realize is that most of us down here, including all of my siblings and myself, are Avery Vass's former slaves."

Obi-Wan crossed his arms and stroked his beard as Harrison continued, "My father is in the business of growing crops. When you harvest from one season to the next, you don't go out and buy the seeds every year. You use the ones that you've already grown. Well, as his slaves, we're his property and the same logic extends to us. It's far more profitable to buy a few women from outside the family and then grow your own property to put to use. Or, you can sell them and make some cash on the side."

Obi-Wan had seen slavery in the galaxy, his own former padawan being a former slave. He thanked the stars that Anakin wasn't here now because as horrific as slavery was, this was many times worse than he could have imagined. He thought about the emotions Kayla sensed in her vision she shared and realized that it wasn't just slaves that were being disciplined. At least some of them were her own siblings. Meanwhile, Avery Vass wasn't just satisfying some primal need, he was expanding his own wealth. Obi-Wan felt sick.

"Yeah, that's the reaction I thought you might have. My sister said you were a decent person," then, smiling at the Jedi said, "among other things." Using the force, Harrison poured Obi-Wan a glass of water and floated it to him, "You might want to drink that, it might help."

Obi-Wan stared at the glass in disbelief before realizing, "Avery Vass's children – how many of you are force-sensitive?"

"A fair number of us, but not all. Kayla and one of her older brothers of the legitimate variety, then only about half of us illegitimate ones. But, we're not the only force-sensitives here."

Obi-Wan nodded and said "And, are any of you…like Kayla?"

Harrison smirked, "You mean her empathic nature? No, none of us. She's one of a kind there. We figure that must've come from her mother's side of the family because after she was born and my father realized what abilities she had, he swore never to allow another child to be born of her mother again. One cursed child was enough, he'd said." Harrison sighed, "But, by then he'd had four legitimate children and so had no problem continuing to have illegitimate ones…" he shrugged.

"And, her mother? I don't understand how she could just stand by while…"

"Right, well, first off, Avery didn't marry for love. Her mother was bargained for and arranged by contracted marriage. From what I understand, Avery himself paid a small fortune to her dad, too. So, Kayla's mother didn't have much of a choice in the matter."

"I don't remember sensing anything from Avery himself this morning, though. Is he force-sensitive as well?"

"That's the funny thing, no, he isn't. Not as far as any of us can tell, anyway. But, from what I hear, his mama sure was. And when she'd get angry, from what I've heard from my older uncles, you did not want to be in the room."

Uncles…Avery's own siblings…of course, Avery didn't come up with this scheme himself. It was custom. Obi-Wan took a drink of the water, urging himself to try and keep it down.

"So, you were able to escape?"

Harrison looked at Obi-Wan, slightly confused, "Well, you've granted Kayla asylum. Didn't she tell you why?"

Full realization dawned on the Jedi, "She said she helped free her father's slaves, many of whom were force-sensitive and being sold to the Separatists. She didn't tell us that at least a few of them were her own siblings."

"Well, then, now you know the rest of it."

Obi-Wan had battled Sith before. He'd even managed to cut one in half. He understood very well that being a Jedi and using the light side of the Force wasn't necessarily equivalent with being completely "good" any more than using the dark-side of the Force meant that one was completely "evil." In fact, there were many civilizations in the galaxy that thought evil was simply the absence of good - similar to how cold is the absence of heat. But, the dark side of the force was as substantive as the light side, both equally capable of serving one's needs. He'd never had the opportunity to put those differences into such stark contrast as he did now. Avery Vass wasn't a Sith Lord, but he was incredibly evil.

Obi-Wan put his head on the table. Harrison said, "I know it's a lot to take in."

After a few seconds, Obi-Wan asked, "What's Kayla's role in this? You must be in contact with her…"

Harrison nodded, "Before, she and I worked together to help free everyone. Now, she helps finance the good that we're doing here."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "I don't understand."

"We're all illegitimate, so we have no claim to our father's wealth. But, Suliana still follows a code of forced heirship and Kayla is a legitimate heir. When she reached adulthood, she was given access to a trust account that had been held in her name since she was born, just as her other three full-blood brothers. They all spent their fortunes, but Kayla made a few wise decisions and instead of spending it, multiplied it. Now, she shares that wealth with us. She thinks it's ours by right and by inheritance, but legally, we can't claim it. Legally, she controls it, does what she can with it, and passes the proceeds on to the rest of us. With those funds, we are able to have a decent life and finance our operations here on Suliana."

Obi-Wan stood and paced the kitchen, trying to process everything. Finally, Harrison said, "Obi-Wan, it's late. Why don't I show you to a room? You can get some sleep and in the morning, we'll get you to your meeting with House Hax on my sister's behalf. All right?"

"How did you…?"

Harrison smiled, "We're the people nobody pays attention to…we know everything."

Obi-Wan smirked and nodded. He was shown to a room, wished good night, and tried to fall asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

When he woke up the next morning, Obi-Wan felt as though he hadn't slept at all. It was understandable, he knew, but still wished he had gotten a little rest. He didn't need to be in a cranky mood. He washed his face, got dressed, and stepped out of the room. He was greeted by the smell of breakfast being made in the kitchen. It smelled wonderful.

He was offered a plate and took it, thanking the cook. While eating, he conversed with the others at the table, learning about their extended families and meeting their children. Harrison showed up just as Obi-Wan was finishing his meal.

"When you're ready to leave, and it should probably be soon, just let me know," Harrison said.

"Then, no time like the present, I suppose," Obi-Wan replied. As they were leaving the cellar, Obi-Wan asked, "A question, if I may…?" The other man indicated his consent so the Jedi continued, "Kayla indicated that she freed many more people and force-sensitives than there are here. Where is everyone else?"

"They went home. Most of them weren't from Suliana. Some were taken from their own families and sold here. After they were freed, they were grateful, but the problems here aren't their own. They left it to us and went back to their families. You can't blame them for that."

Obi-Wan shook his head and agreed.

Harrison led Obi-Wan to an area where speeders were kept and gave him the use of one. Kayla's brother told the Jedi that he expected to get it back. Obi-Wan said goodbye and left for House Hax.

When he arrived, he was immediately greeted and shown to a waiting area. After a few minutes, he was escorted to a large office where an older man stood behind the desk and greeted him.

Obi-Wan went to the desk and bowed in greeting, "Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice, sir."

The other man returned the gesture and indicated that the Jedi should be seated, "Of course, Master Kenobi. I'm told you wish to discuss the matter of Avery Vass's daughter. I'm also told that you met with Vass yesterday and you left without resolution."

Obi-Wan was momentarily stunned by how little remained private on this planet, "Yes, Minister Hax, that is correct. I was hoping that if I could get Vass to release the bounty on his daughter, this meeting would go more smoothly."

"I see." Hax pushed himself back in his chair and contemplated the Jedi for a few moments, then said, "Avery Vass, in fact the entire Vass family, is a thorn in the side of this planet, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan furrowed his brow, this was not the response he was expecting, "Why is that, Minister?"

"They are members of the 'Old Society.' Their ways of doing things are based on centuries of dehumanization that makes the rest of us look like ignorant fools."

Obi-Wan shifted in his seat, "So, you're saying that you'd like to eliminate slavery on this planet, but people like Vass make that impossible?"

Hax scoffed, "Let's not get crazy, Master Jedi, I said no such thing. But, there are other forms of servitude that are practiced other than the barbarism by the 'Old Society.' After all, our economy depends on planters and cheap labor. Total elimination of the practice would cripple us. As leader, I cannot allow that. I would like to be able to move forward with other forms that aren't so harsh, however, but I can't do that with the 'Old Society' still in place."

"And, how does Kayla Vass fit into this?"

"We know that since the attack on her father's plantation, she's been working with an underground group to eliminate slavery on this planet. While she and I may have similar goals, I cannot allow her to get a 'free pass,' Master Kenobi. Her attack was exceptionally public and struck a blow to one of the most influential planters in this system. Avery Vass has struggled for months to get new slaves and repair the damage his daughter caused. It's been amusing to watch, I have to admit. But, as leader, I have to adopt the position that any attack on a planter comes with dire consequences. The last thing I need is for the slaves to realize that they have any kind of power at rebellion, or that any such thing will be tolerated."

"Minister, I believe I am correct when I say that Kayla Vass has no intention to return to Suliana any time soon. Currently, her problems are two-fold. Her father's bounty has assured that she will hunted down until she is returned to this planet. However, once she is here, Avery Vass is the least of her concerns because she faces charges of treason and conspiracy, among others."

The other man furrowed his brow and listened as Obi-Wan continued, "What if you, or whoever needs to, were to issue a general declaration that she was tried in absentia, her punishment being permanent exile? It would eliminate some of her troubles and would force her father to acknowledge that his daughter couldn't return, even if she wanted to do so. Knowing that, he would be forced to drop the bounty because no hunter in their right mind would bring her and face charges against the government themselves."

Hax rubbed his chin and thought about the proposal, "And, it would also allow the government to save face by delivering such a harsh sentence."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Exactly, Minister."

Hax turned and looked out his window while contemplating his decision. Finally, he said, "Tell you what. I will bring it up to the Justices and other controlling members of Suliana. If they agree, then I will be more than happy to accede to your wishes."

"Thank you, Minister."

"It does not come cheaply, Master Kenobi. I expect something in return for the consideration of the matter."

Obi-Wan understood this to mean that before the Minister would bring this matter to anyone's attention, the Jedi was expected to comply with a demand, "And that would be?"

"I want you to eliminate Avery Vass. Make an example of him that the 'Old Society' won't be able to ignore. The Vass family holds a substantial bit of weight, but Avery Vass is the crux of it. With him gone, then not only would the other families fall in line, but his legacy would be destroyed. His three sons have squandered their own fortunes and wouldn't know how to run that plantation if their lives depended on it, which I could ensure might just happen."

"Aren't you worried about the impact such a loss would present?"

"It would be a small price to pay and I suspect one that wouldn't last very long, perhaps only a few years. Once his progeny fail in their administration of the plantation, no doubt they will take an offer of buyout without a problem. Their lands will be appropriated by the government and auctioned off between the families. Seeing that Vass occupies one of the most arable pieces of land on the planet, the government will make a small fortune, no doubt."

Obi-Wan couldn't wait to get off this planet. There was so much backstabbing and politicking that the Sith would be envious. The Jedi Master stood and paced, thinking about the proposal. Avery Vass was a dishonorable man. He held no regard for human life. His successors would have the option of trying to succeed, so nothing guaranteed their failure and it wasn't like Vass wouldn't die eventually anyway, leaving everything to them regardless. With Vass dead, Kayla's bounty would be lifted because Vass wouldn't be alive to pay it and bounties were personal – they were guaranteed only by the person requesting them himself.

Obi-Wan looked at the Minister and said, "I'll need your assurance that there will be no repercussions for myself or anyone in my employ during this matter. It will be sanctioned, privately, by the government with the requisite of immunity."

"Done."

"And, know this. The Jedi are not to be involved or to know anything about it. I am acting of my own volition, without their consent and certainly without their approval. If they were asked about it, they would deny knowledge or involvement."

The Minister furrowed his brow and nodded, "Agreed, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan extended his hand and shook the Minister's, "Then, we have a deal."


	20. Chapter 20

Obi-Wan took the speeder and returned to his room at the inn. He packed up his belongings, but waited until nightfall to check out. He took the speeder, and being very careful that he wasn't being followed, made his way to the cantina. Once there, he returned the speeder to where it was given to him that morning and entered the basement with his gear.

Upon seeing him again, Harrison asked, "Planning to stay for awhile, Obi-Wan?"

The Jedi nodded, "Perhaps. I was hoping you wouldn't mind."

"Not at all, did you want the same room?"

Obi-Wan smiled at Harrison, "Whatever's easiest for you. Also, we need to talk, privately, if you don't mind."

Harrison shrugged and said, "All right, if you remember how to get there, go settle in and I'll see you in a minute."

Obi-Wan nodded and headed past the kitchen area to his room from the previous evening. He plopped his gear on the bed and started unpacking, not knowing how long he would actually be here. He still had several weeks left of his sabbatical, but he wanted to return to Tython before going back to Coruscant.

Harrison came in just before Obi-Wan was finished packing, "What have you got?" he asked, smiling at the Jedi Master.

Obi-Wan told him to close the door, then asked, "What's your impression of Carter Hax?"

Harrison shrugged, "Well, he's a politician. But, as politicians go, he's one of the more honorable ones, from what I've been told. Of course, that's probably not saying much. Why do you ask?"

"Are you aware that he's been trying to eliminate Vass's form of slavery for awhile now? He said he's been trying to do away with the 'Old Society,' I think he called it. What do you know about it?"

Harrison explained what he knew, and that while he certainly didn't condone slavery, supported the changes Hax was trying to make as at least a step in the right direction. Then he asked Obi-Wan, "What's this about, anyway?"

"I've brokered a deal with Hax."

"Concerning Kayla…that's great, isn't it? What kind of a deal?"

The Jedi shook his head, "Maybe not as great as you think. Kayla would be permanently exiled from Suliana, but would no longer face any threats from the government. In exchange, he wants your father eliminated."

"Killed, you mean. He wants my father killed."

Obi-Wan nodded, "He said that once Vass is out of the picture, the other 'Old Society' will comply with the government's wishes and stop their barbaric practices."

Harrison shrugged, "He's not wrong."

"Will you help me?"

"In murdering my own father?" Harrison paced the small room, "When Kayla and I led the attack on my father's house before, we specifically asked that the family remained unharmed. From what I understand, my father was still lucky that he made it out alive. Now you're asking me to help you murder him outright."

"Your father must be stopped, you must see that."

Harrison nodded, "I do."

"And, since what he's doing isn't technically illegal, and won't be so long as he has as much influence as he does, then this is the only way to accomplish the changes Hax has in mind."

"I know, but he's still my father. I won't kill him, and neither would Kayla." He paused, then said, "But, I also won't try to stop you. Do what you think you must, just don't expect me to stand with you. I know why you're doing it, and appreciate the end, even if I can't condone the means."

Obi-Wan nodded and said, "Thank you."

Harrison opened the door and walked out, leaving Obi-Wan alone in the room. He was left to wonder what Kayla would say if she knew any of this. She and Harrison seemed to be fairly close and he suspected that she might have a similar reaction, although he couldn't say for certain. Then again, maybe that's just what he would tell himself to sleep at night.

The next morning, there was a knock on Obi-Wan's door that awoke him. He answered and two larger gentlemen walked in, closing the door behind them.

"May I help you?" Obi-Wan asked, thinking about his lightsaber on the table behind him.

One of them made introductions and said, "Harrison sent us."

"For…what purpose?"

"He said you wanted to take out Avery Vass. That bastard has done more to harm our families than I can go into…we know Harrison won't participate, and we don't hold it against him, but if you want the help, we're here for you."

Obi-Wan was grateful to Harrison. He explained to these two gentlemen that they needed to keep quiet about it, while silently recruiting others to their cause. He knew that trying to keep it a secret, and also get as many people to participate as possible seemed contradictory, but figured they would best know who to contact. They told him not to worry about it. Once they left, Obi-Wan quickly got to work on a plan. It would have to be very public, but should also look like a slave uprising to scare the other houses into compliance. And, as usual, the Jedi Master didn't do anything halfway.

It took several days to formulate a plan and although Harrison didn't want to participate, he didn't discourage anyone who did. Obi-Wan quickly discovered that many of Harrison's siblings, as well as the overwhelming majority of the other slaves, didn't feel the same way and were more than willing to get involved.

The night of the attack on the plantation, as he was waiting for the others to get into place, the thought occurred to Obi-Wan that previous to his experience on Tython, he would've gone to Vass and offered him the opportunity to make amends. Then, he would have negotiated with Hax and found some way to satisfy his deal, while keeping Kayla's father alive. Not this time, though. Vass was unlucky enough to fall on this side of the Jedi's wrath and a negotiation was simply out of the question.

An explosion sounded in the distance, signifying that the attack had begun. The fields, which had just started to grow new crops in recovery from the previous attack, were set on fire again.

They made their way to the house and set it ablaze also. Obi-Wan saw several people run out, but none looked like Avery Vass. The Jedi used the Force and sought out the planter, running to where the Force guided him.

Eventually, he was led inside the house and found Vass trying to collect as many of his belongings as possible, depositing them into an underground tunnel for just this purpose. Obi-Wan didn't know if this was due to the last attack, or just some precaution that planters generally took, but he didn't care. The Jedi Master lifted Vass up and tossed him like a rag doll onto the pile of stuff he had gathered. Then, walking up to him, activated his lightsaber. Out of habit, it was the one he carried as a Jedi, though he continued to keep the other clipped to his belt.

Upon seeing Obi-Wan, Vass looked at him and said, "You! I should have known that you would be behind this."

"Not just me, Vass. After all, I did have a little help." He swung his lightsaber at Vass and stopped just short of the planter's throat.

Vass looked terrified. Obi-Wan knew it was a completely unfair fight. Vass was unarmed, not a force user, and not making any attempt to save himself.

After a few seconds, Vass's expression changed and he screamed, "Well, go ahead, Kenobi, what are you waiting for!? That's why you're here, isn't it, to kill me, so do it already."

Obi-Wan's hand holding the lightsaber shook while his other clenched into a fist so tight, he could feel his own fingernails digging into his palm.

Vass laughed at the Jedi Master, "I should've known. Kayla couldn't do it, either, when she had the chance."

At the mention of her name, Obi-Wan's expression changed. Kayla had tried to kill her own father, presumably without her brother's knowledge.

Vass caught his confusion and played it to his advantage, "You didn't know, did you? She was in the same position you're in right now. Even after everything I did to her, she walked away. Her brother had to step in and hold off the others while I got away. How do you think she would feel, knowing that the man who loves her finished what she started?"

Obi-Wan was breathing heavily, his hand shaking even more as he battled with himself, a puzzled expression on his face while Vass continued, "You thought I didn't know? The Jedi are unfeeling foolish adherents to an ages old religion that should've died out long ago. I may not have my daughter's gifts, but I've made my living knowing how to read other people. Despite your stoicism, your feelings for her are as plain as day."

Obi-Wan searched inside himself, lightsaber still pointed at Vass's throat, his hand only slightly more steady. Of everything he had allowed himself to feel in the last month, he had forgotten why he journeyed to Tython in the first place. It was to seek closure, to find some way of overcoming his own emotional burdens in order to make a decision regarding Kayla, one way or another. In all that time, allowing himself to be overcome with negative emotions, he never allowed himself to fully explore his feelings for her. That would've required opening himself up to the light side of the force, the side he kept pushing away. In doing so, he pushed her away. The Jedi Master realized, as much as he hated to admit it, that Vass was right. He didn't just care for Kayla, he was in love with her, admitting it to himself for the first time. As he did, he realized that this wasn't who he wanted to be. It wasn't who Kayla had grown to care about, and he needed to be better for both of them.

Obi-Wan's hand steadied and his breathing calmed. He told Vass, "You're right, I am in love with your daughter and this isn't what she would want. But, it doesn't matter." He could hear the sound of many footsteps approaching the two of them as he said, "I won't kill you, but your son isn't here to save you this time. You've made your bed, Vass, now you must lie in it." He deactivated his lightsaber as the mob of former slaves entered the room. He ran through a window and jumped to the ground below, not wanting to stay around and see the outcome.


	21. Chapter 21

When he arrived back at the basement, Harrison was standing there, watching the fires burn in the distance.

"Is it done?" he asked.

Obi-Wan shrugged, "I don't know for certain, but I suspect so."

Harrison furrowed his brow and smiled slightly at him, "I was hoping you'd walk away."

"Like your sister did? Why didn't you tell me? Did you even know?"

Harrison shrugged, "You seemed pretty determined and you were doing it for her. I couldn't begrudge you that."

"You told me she told the others not to harm him."

Harrison shrugged, "Small embellishment on my part, but you know…I wanted to give you something to think about, that's all."

Obi-Wan put his hand on Harrison's shoulder, "Thank you. For everything."

Harrison smiled at him, "My pleasure, Master Jedi."

The two of them stood there, watching the fires in the distance.

The next morning, Obi-Wan left Suliana. He set a course for Tython. When he arrived, he went back to the Jedi Temple. This time, he allowed the feeling of familiarity to bring him a little peace.

He went to the place where the Code had been and sat on the ground, using the old space for what it was intended – as a place of meditation and calm. He thought about Kayla. He pushed aside the dark energies of the Force and allowed himself to reconnect with the light.

"Quite the journey you've had, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan was startled and opened his eyes. In front of him was an apparition of an ancient Jedi. Obi-Wan scooted back in wonder and alarm.

The ancient Jedi chuckled, casually glanced to the hole in the wall and said, "I suppose I should be grateful that you didn't destroy more."

Obi-Wan shook his head, still in disbelief, "I should've been more respectful…"

The Elder Jedi brushed the comment aside, "Stop. What's done is done, Master Kenobi. Weeping for your past will only hinder your future." The ancient Jedi smiled at Obi-Wan and continued, "That is why you're here, isn't it? To bring some sort of balance to your past and your future?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "I've never felt so lost before."

The ancient Jedi chuckled, "And yet, you've returned to a Jedi Temple. What does that tell you?"

Obi-Wan acknowledged it, "I am a Jedi. I always will be, I don't deny that."

"That's a start, isn't it?"

"But, the Code…"

The ancient Jedi cut him off, "You don't feel as though you can live within the Code, is that it?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "I can't be in love and adhere to the Code. I can't be a Jedi and love someone, it's not allowed."

The ancient Jedi cocked his head and stared at the Jedi Master, "You've been in love before, though, haven't you?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "Yes, and it didn't end well."

"How do you feel about it now?"

Obi-Wan searched himself and found that the guilt and pain of losing Satine was significantly diminished. He thought about Qui-Gon and realized that he no longer blamed himself. It's not like those feelings weren't there, entirely, but they simply no longer grieved him as much.

Before he could say anything, the elder Jedi spoke up, "You've accepted your past, Obi-Wan. By allowing yourself to live with those emotions, you've finally come to terms with them. It's time to allow yourself to move on and accept the next part of your future."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "I'm trying, but I don't know what that is, yet."

The ancient Jedi smirked at him and said, "Yes, you do. You only have to be willing to accept it." The ancient Jedi raised his hand as Obi-Wan felt a rush of light side energy take hold of him. It was peace, serenity, harmony and at the center of it was compassion for himself and his love for Kayla.

"That, Master Kenobi, is what the Jedi Code represents. The older Je'daii sought balance in the Force. The founders of our Order had seen the destruction the Force Wars had brought. They saw that a philosophy of balance was tenuous and allowed too much freedom for the dark side to take over. Instead, they advocated a philosophy of the light in order to dissuade their followers from venturing too far in the other direction. If the words of the Code are taken literally, to some Jedi they can feel somewhat unobtainable and do lead to frustration, confusion, and impracticality."

"You're saying that the Code isn't to be taken literally? That thousands of generations of Jedi have misinterpreted it?"

The ancient Jedi shook his head, "Not at all. It is the spirit of the Code that must always be maintained, if not the exact wording and traditions of it. You've allowed yourself to be overwhelmed by the dark energies of the Force and yet, you have still returned to this Temple. There can be little doubt that you will still continue to faithfully serve the Jedi Order. The purpose of the Code is to avoid Jedi falling to the dark side. It's underlying principle is as a set of rules to avoid that outcome. It's that simple, really."

Obi-Wan allowed the realization to give him a new purpose. He thanked the ancient Jedi for his help, boarded his ship and set off for Coruscant.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 – Kayla

Kayla was buried up to her elbows in a hyperdrive when she sensed a familiar presence. It was one she hadn't felt in over a month. She climbed down the ladder on which she had been standing and tried to look casual as the hangar doors opened and she watched his ship dock. She felt giddy with anticipation and failed miserably at any semblance of indifference.

She was a bit upset that he left without even saying goodbye, but there was a part of her that was glad for it. She needed the time to try and separate the emotions that she had been feeling from those that she had been perceiving. The longer he had been away, the more she found her thoughts drifting back to him and, while she felt him out there somewhere in the galaxy and knew that he was all right, she wondered where he had gone and what he was doing. Part of the answers came when her brother Harrison, with whom she kept in touch regularly, told her of the exploits of a certain Jedi Master that had visited her home. Since then, she found herself daydreaming about him more, longing for him to return, if only to be able to talk to him about some mundane thing once again. After his emotions were no longer constantly at the forefront of her psyche, it became easier for her to realize her own feelings toward him. Those feelings were the cause of her giddiness now, and the huge smile on her face when she saw him.

"Hello, Master Kenobi. I hear you've been busy while on sabbatical."

The Jedi master hadn't paused to even look at her as he made his way to the hangar doors that lead into the temple. He furrowed his brown slightly when she spoke and said, "Yes, I have indeed," never even breaking his stride.

Kayla nodded and said, "Harry told me what you did. Thank you."

Obi-Wan stopped and turned to look at her for the first time since disembarking from his vessel. He studied her for only a second, before he sighed slightly and said, "You are very welcome." He hesitated only a moment before he bowed to her awkwardly and started to walk toward the doors again.

Kayla stopped trying to keep up. She could sense that something was different, but couldn't put her finger on what exactly that might be. She could sense a determination that wasn't there before, certainly. But, she could also sense something that made him ill at ease and for the slightest moment, she even suspected it might be her.

Before he was yet to the doors, she called out, "I hope you found the answers you were looking for, Obi-Wan."

She saw him stop again, only briefly, before stepping through the doors and continuing into the temple.

Kayla was hopeful the remainder of the day that she would see him. When he didn't come back to the hangar, she reasoned that after being gone over a month, there must be an incredible amount of catching up that he would have to do. She didn't see him when she got off work, either. She took her time walking back to her apartment, but she did not "happen" to run into the Jedi. She ate supper, took her bath and got ready for bed. Ironically, she felt his absence more that evening than she had the entire time he was away.

The next morning, as she was finishing getting ready for her day, the door chimed. She went over to the door and before she opened it, she knew exactly who was there. Obi-Wan smiled slightly at her in greeting before saying good morning and asking if he could come in. She nodded and stepped aside, offering him entry.

He walked into her living room and looked around. She noticed his eyes settle on a few of her pieces that she had brought from her ship from her many travels around the galaxy. She had added them here and there throughout the apartment, trying to make it feel more lived in, more like she belonged. At the moment, they served as a source of curiosity for the Jedi Master.

Kayla folded her arms over her chest and let him be curious for a few moments before saying, "I realize that my apartment isn't nearly as spacious as yours, or doesn't have the view that yours does, but I've tried to make it feel like home."

Obi-Wan cleared his throat and looked at her, "Actually, that's what I've come to talk to you about."

Kayla furrowed her brow and nodded, "I suspected that was coming. Is that why you avoided me yesterday?"

The Jedi chuckled awkwardly and said, "I didn't…" then his voice trailed off and he paused a moment as she folded her arms over her chest and gave him a look of incredulity. He nodded and said, "No, you're right…I did avoid you. And, no, that isn't why…although it doesn't help…"

Kayla sighed, "So, now that you've done me the favor of negotiating my exile and eliminating my status as a fugitive, there's no reason the Jedi should continue to grant me asylum, is there? How long do I have to leave?"

Obi-Wan nodded his head, "A week, the sooner the better," he said quietly.

Kayla sighed and shook her head, "I could tell that something was different with you. Now, I get it. I should have known better than to try and start a new life here. I didn't know how long I would be here, but it was always temporary. I shouldn't have…let myself get as…involved…as I did. I got too comfortable." She looked at him, finding her own newfound determination before saying, "Please tell the council that I will be out of here as soon as possible, without delay. I'm sure you can see yourself out."

She started walking back to her bedroom to freshen up, considering she now had a full day's worth of apartment hunting ahead of her. When she was at his side, he grabbed her arm, not forcefully, but enough to make her stop. She took in a deep breath and exhaled it before looking up at him expectantly.

At that moment, his face was full of care and she felt what she always felt from him – absolute loyalty and pure, unconditional love. His grip on her arm softened and he shook his head and said, "I didn't want to hurt you. The council thought it best if you got the news from me."

She scoffed and said, "Of course they did. What, were they afraid that I might suddenly lose control and go all dark side on them without you to calm me?"

Obi-Wan was silent for a couple more seconds before he said, "Yesterday, you said you hoped I found the answers I was looking for, and I did."

Kayla nodded, "Well, I suppose it's obvious that you decided you don't feel more than friendship for me because your answers don't seem to include me, do they?"

Before he could reply, the entire building shook. They grabbed each other's forearms in an effort to steady themselves as books and artifacts tumbled from the shelves.

When it was over, Obi-Wan walked over to a console and called the communications tower, "This is Master Kenobi, what has happened?"

The clone's voice over the console was steady when it replied, "We are still trying to figure that out, sir, but it seems there has been an explosion in the hangar."

Obi-Wan responded, "Thank you, I'll be there shortly."

As soon as Kayla had heard what the clone said, she ran into the bedroom and clipped her new lightsaber to her belt. While Obi-Wan was gone, she reasoned that it was time to make changes of her own. She had already taken his advice concerning her Blackguard apparel and her older red lightsaber was more suited to that time in her life. Her newer lightsaber was much more elegant, sleek, and just a tad longer than the one she carried as a Blackguard. If she was going to move on completely, she felt that constructing a new lightsaber was essential. She had already tested it out sparring with Anakin and was pleased with its performance.

She was already halfway out the door when Obi-Wan's conversation with the clone ended.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"With you, to the hangar," she took his hand and pulled him toward the door in an effort to hurry him.

He got in front of her and putting his hands on her shoulders, stopped her, "No, you need to stay here. You need to be as far away from whatever is going on as possible."

She sensed that he was worried about her, not only concerning her own feelings and what might await them, but also about what others would say if she were involved in any investigation. She furrowed her brow and shook her head slightly, "Obi-Wan, they're my friends," she pleaded.

She could feel his internal struggle with himself, then reluctantly gave in, "All right, but stick close to me…agreed?"

Kayla nodded slowly as he took his hands off her shoulders. He opened the door for her and they hurried to the hangar.

* * *

A/N: I know...it has been far too long since I last posted anything for this story. This semester, I have been incredibly busy. If you care to know what has occupied so much of my time, then keep reading. Otherwise, please know that this semester is almost over (about a month until finals are over) and I am hoping my Summer plans don't interfere with my writing schedule and I can update more often.

As for my lack of posting, I have almost completed my second year of law school. While it's not as difficult as my first year, it has been incredibly busy. My focus, in general, concerns human rights and civil rights litigation. In particular, Immigration Law and International Law. This semester, I had the opportunity to participate in the Immigration Clinic and helped a few people to stay in this country and to get asylum.

Most of my productive and creative energies have been sapped by other concerns this semester, far greater than keeping up with this story (in my opinion). I do humbly ask that you continue to humor my sporadic postings for about another month while this semester finishes and I get through finals. Afterwards, updates should be more regular once again.


End file.
